mi vida sin ti
by Emghity H. PotterGranger
Summary: tras una fuerte pelea con Hermione por culpa de ginny, Harry desea nunca haber conocido a su mejor amiga. cambiara de opinion cuando alguien le muestre como es su vida sin ella?
1. Deseando sin pensar

Se dice que hay persona marca tu vida para bien o para mal, pero que pasaría si esas personas nunca llegaran a tu vida? Seria todo igual? Tras una fuerte discusión con Hermione por culpa de ginny, Harry desea nunca haber conocido a su mejor amiga. Cambiara de opinión una vez que alguien le muestre como seria su vida sin ella?

Entiendo que ginny sea tu novia Harry, pero yo soy tu amiga!! No podías siquiera decirle que parara!! – reclamaba una chica castaña con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas. De nueva cuenta, ginny weasley la humillaba. Valiéndose de artimañas para lastimarla a cada segundo, y como siempre, Harry, que era el único que presenciaba la discusión; se quedaba callado dejando que su novia humillara a quien alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

Que querías que hiciera Hermione!! Que me pusiera en su contra!! Que te diera a ti la razón!! – exclamo el chico bastante fastidiado de las constantes discusiones entre su novia y su amiga.

-SABES QUE TENGO LA RAZON!!- grito la ojimiel perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

NO SIEMPRE TIENES LA RAZON HERMIONE!!- grito a su vez el ojiverde, sabiendo en el interior que era mentira. Hermione tenía razón en todo, y esa no era la excepción, pero no se pondría en contra de ginny por ella. Dios, quien se pondría en contra de su novia por una simple amiga!!

-entonces…tú…tú crees que todo lo que dijo ella es verdad…- murmuro dejando que nuevas lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.- crees que soy una idiota, mala amiga… una peste a quien todos le tienen lastima?- cuestiono dolida sin poder creer lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho.

Yo no he dicho eso!! – reclamo furioso, sintiendo una repentina culpa al ver como la castaña lloraba.

Quizás no verbalmente, pero lo insinuaste.- susurro cabizbaja, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Llorar no te queda Hermione…- comento el chico sintiéndose cada vez mas culpable con cada lagrima que rodaba por las mejillas de su amiga.- deja las cosa así quieres? No me gustaría discutir con ginny.

Quieres que le permita insultarme cada que se le de la gana!! – chillo con incredulidad, mirando a Harry como si se tratase del mismo Malfoy.- lo siento Harry, pero no voy a permitir que una niña mimada me siga ofendiendo…

No hables así de ella!! – reclamo molesto fulminando a la castaña con la mirada.

Porque a ella si la defiendes!! – apretó los puños con fuerza, haciéndose daño en la palma de sus manos. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Ginny la había insultado en una de una ocasión burlándose de su físico, de sus creencias, de su comportamiento, de su persona e incluso de su origen, y siempre que buscaba apoyo en Harry tan solo recibía una mirada de advertencia, y ahora que ella decía la verdad, que bien podría parecer halagos comparado con las palabras de aquella chica pelirroja, Harry, su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida y el único que la conocía como nadie, lo tomaba a mal y se molestaba con ella.

Es diferente Hermione…- se acerco a ella cautelosamente como temiendo alguna mala reacción. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la abrazo con fuerza depositando un casto beso en su frente.- entiéndeme por favor…tu eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho…pero ginny…ginny es mi complemento…mi todo… ella me ha ayudado en todo sin importarle nada… sin ella nunca habría superado todas las pruebas que me ha puesto la vida…sin ella no será lo que soy ahora Hermione

Entonces yo que soy para ti Harry!! – exclamo con profundo dolor.

Eres mi amiga, ya te lo dije!! – soltó exasperado – es que no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?

Harry…- deshizo el abrazo que mantenía con el ojiverde, lo miro directamente a los ojos mientras ponía distancia entre ambos.- todo lo que me has dicho, es lo que realmente sientes y piensas?

Por supuesto que si Hermione – respondió confundido sin entender porque la castaña le miraba dolida y furiosa a la vez.

gracias por hacerme ver que mi amistad no significa nada para ti…- giro sobre sus talones para que el chico no la viese llorar

porque siempre cambias mis palabras y te haces la victima!!- reclamo ofendido sin entender el extraño comportamiento de Hermione.

Dijiste lo que realmente piensas, y tus palabras me dejan muy claro que estos siete años de amistad han sido un desperdicio…nada de lo que he hecho ha significado algo para ti…- emprendió marcha rumbo al castillo con paso apresurado.

BIEN, SI ESO ES LO QUE CREES HERMIONE EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO MUCHO…SOY YO QUIEN DESPERDICIO SIETE AÑOS AL LADO DE UNA PERSONA COMO TÚ!!- le grito invadido por la ira, pudo observar como la chica se paraba en seco, y como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar debido al llanto. Para su desgracia, cuando comprendió su error, Hermione comenzó a correr velozmente cambiando su rumbo.

La buscó por todas partes sin tener éxito, maldecía haberle prestado a ginny el mapa del merodeador para cumplir otro de sus caprichos. Bastante cansado, salió en busca de su novia. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, le pidió el mapa para buscar a Hermione. La reacción de la pelirroja fue inesperada, histérica se puso a gritarle frente a todo el gran comedor, reclamándole su falta de fidelidad hacia ella y su relación.

-gin...por favor basta- suplicaba el chico en susurro

- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME…SI DEPUES DE QUE ESA INSENSATA ME PROVOCA…TÚ…TÚ VAS A CONSOLARLA A ELLA EN LUGAR DE QUEDARTE CONMIGO!!

-ginny, es mi amiga…

- Y YO TU NOVIA!!- chillo indignada respirando entrecortadamente

-por favor entiende… ella tiene razón…siempre que la ofendes yo no digo ni hago nada para evitarlo!!

-ES ACASO QUE TE PONDRAS EN MI CONTRA POR ELLA!!

-no claro que no ginny…tan solo te pido que no la insultes mas

-YO!! SI ES ELLA LA QUE ME PROVOCA!!

-seamos razonables ginny- reclamo en voz alta, cansado de los gritos de su novia y de la situación tan embarazosa en la que se encontraban.- tu la humillas todo el tiempo, ella solo se defiende

-a si, pues si yo soy la mala del cuento no deberías estar conmigo…

-que quieres decir? – cuestiono con cierto fastidio oculto tras la apariencia de la preocupación.

-HEMOS TERMINADO HARRY POTTER!! ESPERO QUE LA INSUFRIBLE TE APROVECHE!!

-lo único que me faltaba…- susurro furioso, saliendo del gran comedor rápidamente y así evitar ser la burla de todos.

Bastante frustrado, se metió en su cama sin quitarse el uniforme. Estaba furioso con su amiga por dejarlo de aquella forma, mas aparte del gran problema que le causo con ginny, aunque sabia que después de dos semanas y muchos regalos ostentosos se reconciliarían. Aun así, estaba enfadado con la castaña…Porque siempre Hermione tenia que exagerar las cosas? Porque no podía quedarse callada e ignorar lo que ginny le decía?

-desearía no haberte conocido Hermione…seguramente mi vida seria mas fácil- murmuro con ira golpeando fuertemente su almohada para después caer en los brazos del Morfeo.


	2. la nueva selección

De pronto, todo se torno borroso. Los pasillos del castillo estaban sumidos en la oscuridad, en que momento había salido de su habitación? Y porque sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo?

-lo mejor será que te apresures Harry, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- le hablo alguien a sus espaldas. Un escalofrió recorrió su ser al reconocer esa voz, giro sobre sus talones topándose con la imagen de Albus Dumbledore.

-pro…profesor Dumbledore…pero…co…como?

-después te lo explicare todo. Vamos, tan solo tenemos unas horas y hay mucho que ver.

-espere…que sucede…tiene que darme una explicación!! Ya no soy un niño para que decida por mi!!- reclamo el chico

-lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo, por ahora sígueme…por aquí llegaremos mas pronto

Algo cansado pero feliz de revivir aquellos momentos, siguió a su director a lo largo de un oscuro y tétrico pasillo. Pronto llegaron a una parte iluminada, donde pudo ver las puertas de varios compartimientos.

-estamos en es expreso de Hogwarts!!- cuestiono asombrado, pues el podría jurar que hace unos momento se encontraban merodeando por el castillo.

- así es…Oh mira la hemos encontrado, y justo a tiempo!!- murmuro el ex-director con una aparente felicidad. El ojiverde dirigió su vista al punto en el que apuntaba su profesor; observo como por el pasillo se acercaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño enmarañado y alborotado, con sus hermosos ojos color miel escrutando todo el lugar.

-es…Hermione!!- exclamo asombrado viendo como la niña se acercaba a un compartimiento.- Hermione!!...Hermione mírame!!- exigió observando furioso como la pequeña lo ignoraba.

-no te molestes, no pueden ni podrán vernos…- susurro el anciano acercándose a la castaña. El chico observo intrigado como el profesor pasaba su mano por los ojos de la niña, quien inmediatamente se retiro del lugar entrando a otro compartimiento.

- que hace? Porque no entro ahí!!- soltó con miedo al escuchar del otro lado de la puerta la voz de Ron haciendo el conjuro para que su rata se hiciera amarilla.

- deseaste no haberla conocido cierto?...- Pregunto el profesor mirándolo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-pero…pero…no…no es posible…

- te mostrare que tan fácil puede ser tu vida sin la señorita Granger a tu lado

-esto es una broma cierto? Una pesadilla!!

-no, es tu nuevo mundo, Ahora perteneces a él.

- pues…si cree que esto me asusta esta muy equivocado…como le dije a Hermione, es ginny lo único indispensable para mi.- gruño enfadado. Era increíble que hasta el profesor Dumbledore lo culpara de la actitud infantil de Hermione.

-fuiste muy cruel con ella…y hay algo en lo que no pensaste… ginny weasley es un año menor que tú

-y eso que?- cuestiono en tono altanero.

- si realmente es ella lo mas indispensable para ti, como pudiste pasar tu primer año?

-que!!

Sin decir una sola palabra, Dumbledore lo llevo directamente al comedor, donde se vio a si mismo al lado de un pequeño Ron; sin poder evitarlo, busco con la mirada a Hermione. A pesar de que se mostraba serena, puedo ver en sus ojos miel el miedo que sentía. Le pareció algo tierno verla murmurar todos los hechizos que memorizo ese verano, y no pudo evitar recordar lo nervioso que se puso él al creer que les harían una prueba mágica.

Hermione Granger – escucharon decir a McGonagall. La pequeña Hermione avanzo casi corriendo hasta llegar al taburete, se sentó y se puso el sombrero. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando el sombrero seleccionador grito ante todo el comedor.- Ravenclaw!!


	3. No mas quidditch

QUE!! –grito el ojiverde bastante sorprendido- pero…porque…el no conocernos no podía afectar la selección en nada!!

Te equivocas Harry, las inseguridades de la señorita Granger desaparecieron en el momento en que te conoció, podría decirse que nació en ella un gran valor que me atrevería a decir es aun mas fuerte que el del mismísimo Godric, pero recuerda que en este lugar, ustedes nunca se conocieron; en ella hay dudas y temores, y lo que esta mas latente es la inteligencia.

No lo comprendo…como puede interferir algo así en el carácter de las personas?

Poco a poco lo comprenderás Harry, anda vamos, aun nos falta mucho por ver…

Espere, y que hay de mi? Yo en que casa quede?

En Griffyndor, eso no cambio. Pero no te confíes demasiado- murmuro el anciano al ver la sonrisa del joven.

Que me puede pasar? Si no afecto nada en la selección, en que me puede afectar?

Se dirigieron a su primera clase en el castillo, la clase de Snape. Observo horrorizado como su otro yo era ridiculizado ante la clase entera, en primera por no hacer caso al llamado del profesor, y en segunda por no saber las respuestas. Recordó amargamente que fue Hermione quien lo llamo para evitarle problemas con Snape, y fue ella la razón por la que pudo vengarse de su odiado profesor. "Y es obvio que Hermione sabe la respuesta, es una lastima que no le pregunte" pero por desgracia, Ravenclaw no compartía clase con Griffyndor, y esa vez, Hermione no pudo ayudarlo.

-ya me di cuenta…no tiene por que seguir con esto…se que necesito a Hermione en mi vida- susurro con coraje contenido.

-aun no has aprendido la verdadera lección Harry, continuemos…

Lo siguiente que observo, fue el campo de quidditch. Algunos alumnos de primero estaban reunidos ahí para tomar su primera clase de vuelo. Y como en la ocasión anterior, no compartía esa clase con Hermione.

-un momento…antes de esta, tuve otras clases!!

-lo sé, pero solo te estoy mostrando momentos cruciales.

-y que tiene que ver mi clase de vuelo?

-observa y lo veras…muchas veces Harry, una mirada o una advertencia pueden lograr mucho mas de lo que imaginas.

Todo ocurrió justo como lo recordaba, Neville no pudo controlar su escoba y termino con un brazo roto. Malfoy se apodero de la recordadora una vez que madame Hootch llevo al pequeño Neville a la enfermería. Pero algo cambio, a pesar de que el pequeño Harry le exigió que se la devolviera, no fue tras Malfoy cuando este lo reto.

-pero…que…que paso…porque no fui tras Malfoy?- cuestiono atónito observando como el niño de gafas miraba al rubio con una mescla de ira y miedo mientras sujetaba la escoba con dudas, y como todos los Slytherin se burlaban de él.

-dime algo Harry, fue realmente el reto del joven Draco lo que te impulso a ir tras él?

-por supuesto que…- recordó vagamente las dudas que lo asaltaron en ese momento, el miedo que tenia de ser expulsado. Y como fueron las palabras y la mirada de Hermione lo que le dio el coraje de ir tras el rubio. "muchas veces Harry, una mirada o una advertencia pueden lograr mucho mas de lo que imaginas." - a eso se refería profesor…no subí a esa escoba para callar a Malfoy, sino para demostrarle a Hermione que no podía mandar en mi vida…eso quiere decir…que

-que nunca entraste al equipo de quidditch Harry.

-pero…que…que hay de los siguientes años!! Pude haber hecho las pruebas!!

-y tu temor al fracaso?

-que?- pregunto intrigado y confundido. Nada de aquello le gustaba, como podía cambiar tanto su vida si no conocía a una persona?

- no temas fracasar…lo llevas en la sangre- recito el anciano recordándole que de no haber sido por Hermione, nunca se habría enterado que su padre era buscador en sus tiempos de colegio y nunca habría tenido el valor de jugar en el equipo.

-si tuve muchas clases con Ravenclaw, porque aun no hemos ido a una? – pregunto desganado para cambiar el tema.

-ahí es a donde vamos…


	4. Harry Potter todo un cobarde

De nueva cuenta todo se torno borroso, pronto vio a un montón de niños intentando hacer volar una pluma. Rápidamente visualizo una abundante cabellera castaña, pero no sentada al lado de Ron; sino junto a Hannah Abboutt. Hermione fue la única que consiguió hacer levitar su pluma, pero no recibió ningún insulto por parte de Ron, por el contrario recibió elogios de todos los Ravenclaw y algunos Griffyndor.

-supongo que después de esto no habrá ningún rescate…

-y es una pena.- comento el profesor observando a la pequeña Hermione sonreír feliz mientras era elogiada por sus compañeros.- al salvarla de ese trol, te convertiste en su héroe. Fue ahí donde verdaderamente comenzó su amistad no es verdad?

-si…así es…- murmuro con cierta tristeza. – esto va a continuar?

-aun hace falta que aprecies muchas cosas Harry.

-y ahora a donde vamos…

-a tu segundo año

-pero…que paso con la quiller…con los retos...y la piedra filosofal!!- cuestiono alarmado. El ex director lo miro pintando una sonrisa en sus labios. Realmente estaba disfrutando de torturarlo.

-sin la señorita Granger, ni el joven Weasley ni tú se enteraron de lo que se encontraba resguardado en aquella cámara…además, estoy seguro que ustedes dos no podrían haber pasado la primera prueba…- comento risueño, contagiando a Harry de esa risa sincera. Sabía que era cierto, sin Hermione nunca hubiesen pasado las pruebas, ni si quiera habrían entrado a aquella habitación en la que estaba fluffy.

Te mantuviste a salvo todo ese tiempo…

Y que fue de quiller?

Sin ti, no podía conseguir la piedra filosofal…se marcho del castillo sin dar explicaciones.

Y que fue de Hermione en todo ese tiempo?

Gracias a ella Ravenclaw gano la copa de las casas…pero siempre se encontró sola

Porque? Si ella parecía ser muy popular!!

Siempre era alagada cuando conseguía puntos para su casa, pero nadie quería estar con una chica sabelotodo…a menos claro que fuera para hacer algún trabajo.

La utilizan!!- gruño colérico e indignado – pero Hermione nunca lo permitiría!! Ella no es así!!

Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter no es así, la pequeña Hermione de este mundo es muy insegura de si misma.

De pronto, una serie de imágenes pasaron frente a ellos a gran velocidad como si se tratase de una película muggle. En unos segundos Observo como todos miraban al pequeño Harry, quien se encontraba pálido y asustado, las cuatro casas se habían reunido por accidente topándose con el horrendo mensaje que era iluminado tenuemente por las antorchas, mientras que de una de ellas, colgaba la señora norris

-asustado Potter?- cuestiono Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona.

-yo no he hecho nada…- respondió el de gafas si poder evitar que le temblara la voz.- la…la gata ya estaba así…yo solo me dirigía a mi sala común…

-déjalo en paz Malfoy- intervino la voz de una chica. Ambos ojiverdes miraron asombrados a la castaña que salía de entre la multitud y encaraba al rubio.

-Granger…- decía este con desprecio.- por lo visto sientes afecto por el miedoso Potter…deberías buscarte a alguien que no fuera tan cobarde

Antes de que la pequeña Hermione se acercara a Harry, filch se interpuso entre ellos evitando así que pudiesen hablar.

-porque lo hizo?…porque me defendió si no nos conocíamos?…y porque Malfoy no la insulto?

-el corazón de la señorita Granger es muy grande, detesta las injusticias. Es increíble que siendo su amigo no lo notaras…con respecto al joven Malfoy…sus problemas con ella son originados por la amistad que los mantenía unidos a ustedes dos…aquí no son amigos, y para Draco no es mas que otra estudiante

-pero…Malfoy sabe que es hija de muggles!!

-a pesar de que el joven Malfoy muestra desprecio por los magos con orígenes muggles, su repulsión hacia ellos es mínima si estos no tienen relación alguna con el famoso Harry Potter.

Una ráfaga de colores los envolvió a los dos, lo siguiente que vio fueron sus ridículos intentos por capturar a Malfoy y hacerle confesar que era el heredero de Slytherin. Observo extrañado como nunca se debatió en duelo con Draco, por lo tanto, nunca se entero de que hablaba parsel.

-que ocurrió? Porque no luche contra él?

- el desprecio que siente el profesor Snape hacia ti es mínimo…

-que? Porque?

- tú nunca te atreviste a enfrentarte a él… sin tener a la señorita Granger a tu lado, muchas cosas cambiaron Harry

-pero…porque? Porque cambio tanto mi carácter? Hermione nunca interfirió en mi odio por snape…

- sin ella, no tuviste el valor suficiente para enfrentarte a tu profesor en tu primera clase…

-quiere decirme que sin Hermione soy un cobarde!!- cuestiono escandalizado, mirando como la castaña se batía en duelo contra Seamos y salía victoriosa.- porque a ella no le afecto?

-por supuesto que le afecto, pero son diferentes aspectos…sin ella, tú no tienes el coraje suficiente para enfrentar las adversidades…y sin ti…ella no tiene el valor suficiente como para dejar de lado sus dudas y temores.

Continuaron observando algunos momentos de esa nueva vida, el pequeño Harry se encontraba desesperado al no saber que eran esas voces que escuchaba, se vio a si mismo sumido en la tristeza y confusión, y vio con pesar, como se encontraba solo sin las palabras de aliento que siempre le brindo su amiga.

No hubo poción multijugos, ni planes para averiguar que habitaba la cámara de los secretos. Hermione no fue petrificada, y Ron y él nunca entraron al bosque a enfrentarse con Aragog. Ginny no fue secuestrada y fue Hermione quien colaboro para cerrar la cámara y matar al basilisco.

-pero…como? Porque, si ella…ella no estaba con nosotros!!

-pero eso no impidió que la curiosidad y la inteligencia de la señorita Granger la impulsara a descubrir que habitaba la cámara de los secretos…

-pero, como la abrieron? Solo funciona con parsel!!- indago con profunda curiosidad, aquello era demasiado, aunque se alegraba que a pesar de todo, pudiesen frustrar los planes de voldemort.

- encontramos la solución a tiempo, aunque he de decir que de no ser por esa niña, en estos momentos estaríamos sumidos en una horrible guerra, mucho pero a la que ya te enfrentaste.

-Hermione fue la heroína…y…aun así, nunca nos conocimos?

-ella pidió que no anunciaran nada…todo se mantuvo en secreto.

-supongo que ahora vamos al tercer año…

- solo quedan unas pocas horas…- decía el profesor al tiempo que consultaba su reloj de bolsillo. –tan solo iremos a algunos momentos cruciales de tu tercer año…


	5. Dementor al ataque

-porque estamos en el callejón diagon? – cuestiono el chico observando a varios niños correr de un lado a otro, y a su otro yo adolecente observar embelesado la saeta de fuego

- mira a esa chica de ahí- ordeno el profesor señalando a una chica castaña que estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la heladería, sonriendo feliz a los adultos frente a ella.

-es Hermione…nunca la había visto tan feliz…-murmuro con tristeza.

- no te conoció, sus preocupaciones únicamente son sus padres y sus notas...

Observo al profesor haciéndole una silenciosa suplica. El anciano asintió con una débil sonrisa y solo entonces se acerco hasta la castaña y sus padres.

Aun no me decido…la lista dice que puede ser una lechuza, un gato o un sapo – comentaba la ojimiel a sus padres, quienes le miraban risueños y con una expresión de orgullo.- pero en lo personal, los sapos me parecen muy repugnantes…un gato seria lindo…pero…creo que seria mas útil una lechuza.

Pero si ese no es problema Herms…- comento su padre acariciando uno de los rizos castaños, justo como en ocasiones anteriores lo hizo Harry. – si quieres un gato, puedes mandarnos las cartas con una lechuza del colegio…

Pero una lechuza es mucho mas inteligente que un gato- respondió la ojimiel observando la lista de libros para ese curso.

En ese caso, una lechuza será…- finalizo su madre. Pronto, pagaron lo que habían ingerido y salieron del local. Harry que los seguía mas de cerca, pudo notar como Hermione observaba con interés al Harry adolecente. "me esta mirando…a pesar de no conocernos no le soy indiferente!!" pensó el de gafas sin poder evitar sonreír.

-no entiendo…que tiene que ver esto con mi futuro?

-mucho Harry…

-profesor…me estoy cansando de estos misterios…

- lo lamento, pero debes aprender la lección por ti mismo.

-ya entendí que sin Hermione soy un cobarde…y que necesito de ella…

-no Harry, aun no has entendido nada…tendremos que seguir con esto

- que tengo que aprender? Ya admití que necesito a Hermione!!

-no te has dado cuenta de los verdaderos motivos por los que la necesitas…

El ex director lo miro como si estuviese decepcionado de él, sin decir nada, entro hasta la tienda de mascotas, donde Hermione observaba a las lechuzas. El ojiverde se sorprendió al ver que la castaña adquiría a la lechuza y no a crookshanks.

-porque no eligió a crookshanks?

- porque ella no vino acompañada del joven weasley…nunca se dio cuenta de las habilidades de ese gato.

- es necesario todo esto? Acaso también afecta mi vida el hecho de que ella no tenga a ese feo gato?

-por lo visto no recuerdas muchas cosas…vamos, tenemos que apresúranos, ya no queda mucho tiempo.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza provoco que callera de rodillas en el suelo, cuando el dolor ceso; se levanto lentamente. No tardo en darse cuenta que se encontraban en el tren otra vez, frente a él, Hermione leía uno de sus libros. El profesor tomo asiento frente a la chica, mirando tranquilamente como la ojimiel pasaba las páginas suspirando con tristeza.

Que le ocurre? Porque esta triste?

No te das cuenta? – cuestiono el anciano con tono de obviedad.- esta sola en este compartimiento…ha sido así desde que entro al colegio

Y porque no estamos en el compartimiento que ocupo yo, a fin de cuentas es a mí a quien atacan los dementores…- soltó algo brusco, molesto consigo mismo por la satisfacción que sintió al ver que sin él, Hermione se encontraba muy sola.

No solo a ti…- susurro el anciano, presenciando como los dementores ingresaban al compartimiento de la castaña… la chica se levanto de su asiento de un brinco, sujetando fuertemente su varita.

No podrá hacer nada!! No conoce el patronus!! – grito el ojiverde escandalizado, mirando horrorizado, como un dementor se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.- haga algo!! – exigió el chico cuando atacaron a la ojimiel, quien cayo de rodillas.

Debes ver lo que sucede…debes ver porque los dementores la atacaron a ella también…

Una niebla los rodeo a ambos, vieron la borrosa imagen de una pequeña Hermione de no mas de cinco años, llorando desconsolada ante las burlas de los demás niños que la rodeaban.

-eres un fenómeno…una tonta que piensa que lo sabe todo!!- le grito una chica rubia mientras un niño algo mayor le quitaba bruscamente el libro que traía en brazos.

-no!!- sollozaba la pequeña.- devuélvanme mi libro…por favor…

-La fenómeno esta llorando…- se burlo un chico alto de cabello rojo.- aparte de fenómeno, eres una llorona!!

El chico pelirrojo jugueteo un poco con el libro, de pronto comenzó a arrancarle las hojas ante la mirada estupefacta de la pequeña castaña.

-no…por favor no…devuélvanme mi libro!!...devuélvanmelo!!

-profesor…esto no es posible…porque la molestan? Porque le hacen eso a una persona como Herms

-muchas veces los niños pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, sobre todo con alguien que sea diferente a ellos.

La pequeña Hermione desapareció dando paso a una niña un poco mayor que leía un libro sentada en una banca. Suspiraba con tristeza observando a un grupito de niños jugar alegremente a unos metros de ella.

-porque yo no puedo ser como ellos? – se preguntaba la ojimiel comenzando a llorar.-porque siempre tengo que estar tan sola?...yo no soy un fenómeno…- sollozaba la niña abrazándose a si misma.

-nunca pensé que…que Hermione se sintiera así…

-comparten mas de lo que crees…la gran diferencia entre los dos, es que la señorita Granger sabe dar cariño, y sabe corresponder de una forma adecuada al cariño que le dan…

-ella vivió con sus padres…yo viví con mis despreciables tíos que no pudieron darme ni siquiera unas paladas en el hombro. Es obvio que no sepa expresar el afecto que siento por las personas

-la perdida de los padres puede afectar mucho en el comportamiento de una persona…tu padeciste de muchas cadencias…pero la señorita Granger paso por mucho mas de lo que te imaginas…siempre reprimió su dolor ante sus padres para no preocuparlos…siempre se mantuvo fuerte a pesar de ser una pequeña…

El cambio de imagen llamo la atención de ambos. Observaron a una Hermione de once años agazapada en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas mientras miles de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Harry pudo observar que se encontraban en Hogwarts, en los baños del segundo piso.

No quiero estar aquí…no tengo amigos…ni a mis padres…- sollozaba la castaña sujetando con fuerza un pequeño dije de forma ovalada que contenía una fotografía de sus padres. .- ya no quiero estar sola…

-profesor…Hermione necesita de mi…si no me hubiera conocido…estaría muy sola

- la soledad le permitió trazar sus metas…y lograrlas.

-que quiere decir?- cuestiono confundido y cansado de que el anciano estuviese con tantos rodeos.

- ahora vez a una pequeña con mucho miedo y tristeza…pero mas adelante, veras lo que la vida hizo de Hermione Granger.

Una luz plateada lo cegó por completo, cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que la luz lastimara sus ojos. De pronto, sintió que no había piso debajo de sus zapatos, todo comenzó a dar vueltas mientras él caía en un vacio.


	6. El patronus de Hermione

Al abrir los ojos, se observo a si mismo al lado de McGonagall; juntos se dirigieron hasta una chica castaña que estaba a punto de subir los peldaños que la llevarían al gran comedor.

Señorita Granger, acompáñeme por favor.- dijo McGonagall caminando con dirección a su despacho.

-Parece ser que al fin de cuentas, nos conoceremos. – susurro el ojiverde con superioridad sonriendo triunfalmente.

- aun no has aprendido nada Harry…deseaste no conocerla, y pese a que están en el mismo colegio…sus caminos nunca se cruzaron…

-señorita Granger, se encuentra bien?.- cuestiono la profesora tocando la frente de la chica, quien se encontraba muy pálida y temblaba ligeramente.

-si profesora.- dijo la ojimiel

-bien, tengo que tratar el asunto de su horario…

-donde están?- cuestiono la enfermera del colegio entrando precipitadamente al despacho.- señor Potter, señorita Granger…que les ocurrió?

- los atacaron los dementores.- respondió McGonagall sacando una pequeña cajita de su túnica.

-santo cielo…ya lo decía yo…poner dementores en un colegio…es una locura!!

-que recomiendas Poppy, deben retirarse a descansar o pasar la noche en la enfermería?

- al parecer el señor Potter esta bien, tan solo debe beber un poco de chocolate. Sin embargo; me preocupa la señorita Granger… se encuentra muy pálida…lo mejor será que permanezca en observación.

-muy bien, señor Potter, puede retirarse.

-Hey!! Porque Hermione si tiene que ir a la enfermería? – cuestiono el de gafas observándose a si mismo salir del despacho rápidamente.

- porque tardaron mas tiempo en ahuyentar al dementor que la ataco…tú te encontrabas cerca del compartimiento en el que descansaba Remus, pero ella estaba hasta el final del tren. Los dementores absorbieron más de su energía vital.

- profesor…porque tengo que saber todo esto…quiero decir, entiendo que me muestre como es mi vida ahora que ya no es mi amiga…pero porque me muestra lo que le pasa a ella? Ni siquiera sé porque la atacaron los dementores!!

-escucha Harry, el desear eso, no solo afecto tu vida, sino también la de ella…los dementores atacan a las personas que son marcadas por un oscuro y cruel pasado…cuando se volvieron amigos, ella olvido los malos momentos que paso en el mundo muggle, y se concentro en el regalo que le daba la vida. Pero aquí…sigue sumida en la depresión de sentirse sola.

-entiendo…así que sin mi…Hermione esta sumida en la depresión…

-deberías sentirte avergonzado ante la actitud tan arrogante que muestras.-regaño el profesor dirigiéndole una dura mirada.- déjame decirte, que la señorita Granger estaría mejor si nunca te hubieses cruzado en su camino…

- no es verdad!!- Reclamo furioso.- acaso no la ve? Esta sola!! Sin un amigo a su lado!! Nadie quiere acercarse a ella!!

Ignorándolo olímpicamente, Albus Dumbledore salió del despacho atravesando la puerta, Harry lo siguió algo abatido. Nunca en toda su vida, el director se había molestado con él, ni siquiera cuando cometía actos estúpidos e imprudentes. Que tenia de malo que dijera la verdad? Desde el momento en que comenzaron a mostrarle todo lo referente a su nueva vida, se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo necesitaba más de lo que él podía necesitarla a ella. Era verdad que no rescato la piedra filosofal que no salvo a ginny de la cámara de los secretos, y que no se había convertido en el jugador mas joven del colegio. Y aunque estaba un poco molesto por ello, no podía negar que esa nueva vida no era tan mala. Al menos no tenía la preocupación de voldemort.

Entraron al despecho del profesor Lupin. Ahí, se encontraba la castaña practicando con un Bogart. La criatura adopto la forma del señor Granger tirado en el suelo y cubierto de sangre. La ojimiel desvío la mirada sin dejar de apuntarle.

-concéntrate Hermione, tienes que concentrarte. – decía Lupin al ver como el Bogart adoptaba la figura de la madre de Hermione.

La ojimiel cayó de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Unos débiles sollozos se escucharon haciendo que Lupin se arrodillara a su lado y la estrechara entre sus brazos.

-tranquilízate Hermione, no es real, tus padres están bien…

-lo lamento profesor…-susurro la castaña llorando con mas sentimiento.

-lo mejor será que descanses, dejaremos esto para otro día.

-NO!!- grito la chica. Con mucho esfuerzo, logro ponerse de pie y encarar al Bogart.- estoy bien profesor…

Para sorpresa de Harry, el Bogart adoptó la figura de un dementor que comenzaba a merodear alrededor de la castaña. Hermione envaino la varita con decisión, esperando a que el dementor se acercara lo suficiente para atacar.

Una espesa niebla comenzó a rodearlo igual que en el expreso. Las imágenes que veía eran las mismas que presencio en aquella ocasión, sumándole la de sus padres muertos. Con una fuerte sacudida, las imágenes comenzaron a cambiar, mostrando a la Hermione de once años atravesar el andén escrutando el lugar como si buscara a alguien. Cuando vio a sus padre, hecho a correr con dirección a ellos sonriendo alegremente.

-mamá!!...papá!! –chillo la niña abrazándolos a ambos.- me alegra tanto verlos!!

-Porque piensa en eso? – pregunto el de gafas con curiosidad.

- para lograr hacer el patronus, se tiene que pensar en un momento feliz- respondió el anciano con simplicidad.

-eso ya lo…hacer el patronus!!... Lupin le esta enseñando a hacer el patronus!!

-así es. Ella al igual que tú, quería estar preparada para la siguiente ocasión.

-pero porque piensa precisamente en ese momento? Nunca pensé que lo más feliz de su vida fuera eso.- comento confundido, pensando que el recuerdo de Hermione era algo simple y no tenia nada de especial.

-la felicidad que sintió al estar de nuevo con sus padres, después de estar sola tanto tiempo fue… inmensa. Estando con sus padres es feliz…no se siente sola…

Justo como ocurrió en el tren, una luz plateada lo cegó. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, vio asombrado a una hermosa lechuza plateada volar por el despacho hasta darle de lleno al dementor, que regreso a su escondite en el baúl.


	7. Escuchando tus pensamientos

-que fue eso!!- cuestiono asombrado. Observando como Lupin vitoreaba a la castaña que sonreía feliz.

-logro hacer el hechizo a la perfección.- respondió el director sintiéndose orgulloso de la chica.

-pero…como!! –Dijo un histérico ojiverde.- cuando yo aprendí a hacer el hechizo…apenas y pude conseguir que de mi varita saliera una tenue luz plateada!!...porque ella lo logro a la primera? Además…su patronus tenia otra forma… no la de una lechuza!!

-el patronus adquiere la escancia de cada persona, y en cierto modo lo representa. Las lechuzas simbolizan la sabiduría y el frio pensamiento…cosas que caracterizan muy bien a Hermione Granger en este mundo-comento Dumbledore.- no fue su primer intento, demoro un poco en lograrlo. Pero no tanto como tú…parece ser que su recuerdo fue mas especial que el tuyo, no te parece?

Harry le miro asombrado. Acaso Dumbledore escuchaba sus pensamientos? Y de ser así…se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que le molesto saber que Hermione logro hacer un perfecto patronus antes que él?

-Oh si Harry, lo sé.- dijo el anciano mirándolo de una forma extraña.- y déjame decirte, que en este lugar; demoraste mucho mas tiempo en perfeccionar tu patronus.

-pero porque!!- reclamo molesto, sintiendo su orgullo herido.- yo logre hacer un perfecto patronus en el lago…la noche que rescatamos a Sirius!! Hermione no lo consiguió hasta que yo se lo enseñe!!

-hubo muchos cambios Harry. Y una muy poderosa razón por la cual no perfeccionaste tu patronus esa noche. –susurro débilmente desviando la mirada del chico.

Poco a poco se acerco a él, hasta que pudo estrecharlo entre sus brazos en el momento justo en el que todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

Lo siguiente que presencio lo dejo helado; pese a que el Harry de 13 años se entero de la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, no pudo evitar que snape entregara a Sirius a los dementores, pues la varita con la que aturdió al profesor de pociones, era la de Hermione; pero esta vez, ella no estaba a su lado. Lo peor fue recordar que tan solo puedo rescatar a su padrino de aquellas horrendas criaturas con la ayuda de su amiga.

Observo horrorizado, como los dementores le daban el beso a Sirius, terminando con su vida y con las esperanzas de Harry de poder vivir con alguien que por primera vez le había mostrado cariño.

-te das cuanta…sin ella, nunca podrías haber salvado la vida de los inocentes que murieron esa noche

-no…pro…profesor…

- continuemos, veremos que fue de ti en el torneo de los tres magos…ahora que no tienes a Sirius y a la señorita Granger.

Todo dio un cambio brusco, de pronto se vio a si mismo junto a los weasley observando horrorizados como los magos corrían de un lado a otro huyendo de los mortifagos.

-Hermione no esta aquí…

- ella esta con sus padres…pasando unas maravillosas vacaciones en Oxford

- no esta aquí para ayudarme…fue ella la única que se preocupo por mi entre tanto alboroto.- comento el de gafas observando detenidamente como los weasley se separaban corriendo en busca de un refugio, y como él se quedaba estático invadido por el miedo. Varias personas corrieron a su lado, empujándolo con desesperación, hasta que cayó desmayado al suelo.

Una llama de fuego los envolvió a ambos sorprendiendo al ojiverde, quien temeroso de quemarse, se quedo inmóvil sintiendo nauseas. Albus quien parecía muy molesto con él, se coloco a su lado sujetando fuertemente su brazo. Harry pudo sentir claramente como si hubiese tocado un traslador.

-Harry Potter!! – grito Albus Dumbledore buscando entre la multitud de estudiantes al chico de gafas.

-pero que…-murmuro un asombrado ojiverde.

-acabas de ser seleccionado para participar en el torneo de los tres magos.- respondió el anciano sin abandonar el tono frio que llevaba rato empleando para dirigirse al chico.

- y porque esto? Porque este momento.

- quizás así aprecies algunas cosas o a algunas personas.- soltó brusco dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba Ron, fue hasta ese momento en que Harry vio la furia en el rostro de su amigo. Mientras su otro yo caminaba tras el director y los demás participantes, Ron apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula al tiempo que empujaba a Neville para Salir de ahí.

"tramposo" "que poca de Potter" "siempre quiere lucirse" "que novedad…Harry Potter quiere ser el protagonista" "que idiota" "apuesto a que no sale con vida"

Comenzó a escuchar murmullos. Asustado, giro en todas direcciones buscando a las personas que decían eso. Miro al profesor buscando una respuesta a sus interrogantes.

-puedes escuchar sus pensamientos…es que un no te has dado cuenta?

Fue entonces cuando reparo en las veces que vio a la castaña llorando. Ella nunca abrió la boca, mas sin embargo; pudo escuchar claramente todo lo que sentía. Los comentarios sarcásticos y malintencionados comenzaron a molestarlo, es que ni siquiera en ese mundo entendía que él no quería lucirse?

-porque piensan eso de mi? En este mundo no realice ningún acto heroico!! No deberían pensar así de mi!! – soltó indignado pateando una de las bancas que se encontraba junto a él.

-todos en el colegio tienen un mal concepto de ti, desde que intentaste atrapar al joven Malfoy acusándolo de ser el heredero de Slytherin. Desde entonces piensan que buscas lucirte.

Aturdido, tomo asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraba hasta el fondo del salón, escuchar lo que todos pensaban de él lo mareaba y enfurecía. Incluso ginny lo tacho de tramposo oportunista.

"Ahora mas que nunca necesitara de sus amigos…este torneo es muy peligroso…pueden hacerle mucho daño."

Escucho una melodiosa voz mas clara que la de los demás. Giro rápidamente a su derecha encontrando a la castaña justo a su lado. Tenía los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, las cejas enarcadas y mordía su labio inferior. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Hermione estaba preocupada por él.


	8. Sumido en soledad

-se preocupa por mi…- exclamo asombrado sin dejar de mirar a la castaña.- no me conoce…y aun así…se preocupa por mi!!

-la señorita Granger tiene un gran corazón. Fue la única que no te juzgo, por el contrario; se preocupo por tu bienestar.

-Hermione siempre fue una gran persona…- suspiro el chico, comenzando a entender el porque su amiga era tan especial.- hasta cuando terminara todo esto profesor…cuando regresare a mi mundo?

- este es tu mundo Harry, es aquí a donde perteneces ahora.- exclamo el director mirándolo con tristeza. Se levanto del banco y emprendió marcha hacia la salida. El ojiverde lo siguió no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la castaña, que regresaba a su lectura.

Caminaron en silencio por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Filch paso a su lado apresuradamente murmurando por lo bajo, seguido de la señora norris. Harry miro a la gata tensarse al pasar a su lado, Acaso podía sentir su presencia? Restándole importancia al asunto, recordó el rostro de la ojimiel. Era el mismo que había visto infinidad de veces, el mismo que ella mostraba cuando estaba muy preocupada por él. Como era posible que aun si conocerle se preocupara tanto? Ni si quiera ginny lo hizo!! Y se supone que ella si lo conocía he incluso pasaron varios veranos juntos.

Pronto llegaron a su habitación. Atravesaron la puerta encontrando a un furioso Ron que golpeaba todo lo que tenia enfrente.

-tranquilízate Ron – suplicaba un asustado Neville cubriendo su rostro con las sabanas cada vez que el pelirrojo golpeaba la pared con sus puños.

-ese mal amigo…- refunfuñaba el ojiazul. – encontró el modo de meter su nombre en el cáliz y nunca me lo dijo…claro!! Quería ser solo él al que admiraran. Como si no tuviera suficiente fama con ser Harry Potter

-a mi me parece extraño. – comento Deán terminando de abrochar la camisa de su pijama. – No creo que Harry sea lo suficientemente astuto como para burlar la magia de Dumbledore…quiero decir, ni siquiera tus hermanos lo lograron- razono el chico.

Nunca entendí como es que Ron quería arriesgar su vida en ese torneo infernal…

El señor weasley tan solo quiere un poco de la fama de la que tú gozas, te lo explique en tu primer año.

No aprecia lo que tiene…yo daría lo que fuera por tener una familia como la suya.

No es el único que no aprecia lo bueno que le da la vida. –sentencio Dumbledore caminando por la habitación. El de gafas, que sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado en el pecho, se sentó al borde de su cama reflexionando las palabras de su profesor. El ya se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba a Hermione, que sin ella no tendría a Sirius a su lado y seria un verdadero cobarde. Que mas tenia que pasar? Realmente se quedaría allí para siempre?

No eché mi nombre en el cáliz!!- exclamaba el Harry de 14 años con una mueca de enfado.

-está bien- respondió el pelirrojo.- pero esta mañana dijiste que lo harías de noche, para que nadie te viera. No soy tonto sabes?

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato del momento en que su otro yo ingreso a la habitación, mucho menos de cuando comenzaron a discutir ambos chicos. Vio a Ron cerrar bruscamente los doseles de su cama, y la expresión de si mismo al ver que su mejor amigo no le había creído.

Pasaron tan solo unos segundo en los que parpadeo, para que todo cambiara a su alrededor. Estaban en la sala común en el momento justo en el que su otro yo descendía por las escaleras con la tristeza impresa en el rostro. El ojiverde salió por el retrato de la señora gorda sin mirar atrás, dejando a los hermanos Creevey muy desilusionados.

Albus emprendió marcha tras él, y Harry lo siguió con desgano; sabiendo que sin Hermione en su vida, en esos momentos estaría mas solo que nunca.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para verse a si mismo sentado a las orillas del lago completamente solo. No tenía a Sirius para aconsejarlo y Hermione ya no era parte de su vida. No pudo evitar preguntarse donde estaría ginny en ese entonces, porque no estaba a su lado apoyándolo?

-estúpido Ron…- murmuro el Harry adolecente arrojando piedras al calamar gigante.- estúpido colegio…estúpido torneo…

Observo con asombro como miles de lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del chico. Se veía tan infeliz y vulnerable que no pudo contener el impulso de arrodillarse a su lado y colocar una mano en su hombro, Pero esto fue imposible. Todo lo que consiguió fue atravesarlo como si fuese un fantasma.

No puedes tocarlo.- inquirió el ex director

Profesor Dumbledore…realmente me quedare aquí? Nunca mas en la vida tendré a Hermione a mi lado?

Fue lo que deseaste no? –reclamo el anciano mirándolo duramente. El ojiverde bajo la vista avergonzado, nunca pensó que su vida se alteraría tanto sin Hermione como su amiga – no pienses que tu tristeza me conmueve Harry…

Porque es tan duro conmigo? Porque me trata así? – reclamo el chico desviando la mirada para que su profesor no viese lo cristalino de sus ojos.

No es ni la mínima parte de la crueldad que tú has utilizado con la señorita Granger.

Desde cuando usted se convirtió en el guardián de Hermione?

Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que te estimo Harry…pero me disgusta el ver lo malagradecido que eres con una maravillosa persona como lo es Hermione Granger. No puedo entender como es posible que estimes mas al señor weasley…mucho menos como puedes llegar a querer a su hermana

Hermione tiene muchos defectos – chillo molesto levantándose de golpe.- ella no es tan maravillosa como usted cree.

Por una fracción de segundo, la mirada de Dumblerdore cambio de frialdad a decepción y profunda tristeza.

Sin decir nada, se acerco a la horilla del lago y poco a poco entro en él. El ojiverde suspiro con exasperación, siguió al anciano echando un último vistazo al chico de gafas que lloraba amargamente oculto tras unos arbustos.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente sumergido en el lago, sintió como caía bruscamente hasta golpearse el cuerpo entero con una gran roca.

-donde estamos? – cuestiono adolorido, frotando su brazo derecho.

-en hogdsmade.

-que hacemos aquí?

- tú estas aquí, y es indispensable que veas lo que pasara.

Se encaminaron a la afueras del pueblo, deteniéndose en el camino que llevaba al colegio. Por la ladera, venia caminando el chico de gafas con desgana, lo más sorprendente fue verlo, pues traía puesta la capa de invisibilidad.

-podemos verlo? – cuestiono asombrado, viendo como el chico esquivaba a sus compañeros

-si.- respondió Dumbledore consultando su reloj. Con la luz dándole de lleno en la cara, Harry pudo notar como el profesor se veía más viejo y cansado que en su habitación. Sus ojos se veían rojizos, y bajo estos tenia unas marcadas ojeras que le daban un aspecto enfermizo.

-le ocurre algo profesor?- pregunto preocupado.

-no es nada…no lo pierdas de vista…se esta alejando.

-que es lo que pasara profesor? –cuestiono el de gafas caminando tras de si mismo.

-esto!! No lo vez!! -soltó como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-yo solo me veo caminando solo como un idiota.

-precisamente…solo – agrego al ver la cara de indignación del ojiverde

-no me sorprende, es todo lo que he visto desde hace horas…

- si no estoy equivocado – comenzó el anciano ignorando el tono sarcástico en la voz de Harry. –en estos momentos la señorita Granger estaría caminando a tu lado, intentando hacerte sentir mejor y reconciliarte con el señor weasley.

-si…eso es lo que ella hizo – susurro con una mueca de dolor y tristeza. Misma que provoco una extraña sonrisa en el profesor.

-donde esta Hermione? –pregunto repentinamente ensanchando la sonrisa de Dumbledore.

-en el castillo, en la biblioteca.

-porque no vino?

-ella prefiere pasar su tiempo libre haciendo algo productivo, que merodear por ahí completamente sola.

Antes de que pudiese hacer otra pregunta, el ex director se acerco a él y con un ligero movimiento de varita los transporto al castillo. Ahora se veía a si mismo en la biblioteca tras un montón de libros, frotando sus ojos con cansancio.

Se acerco hasta la mesa que ocupaba y observo la pasta de uno de los libros. "todo acerca de dragones"

Este libro lo leyó Hermione…-comento sonriendo nostálgicamente. –no encontró nada que pudiese serme útil…

Supongo que la búsqueda sin ella será muy difícil- murmuro el profesor sacando de su túnica unos dulces de limón

La búsqueda sin ella es inútil…- agrego tristemente negando el ofrecimiento de dulces. Se alejo un poco de aquella meza sin darse cuenta que había chocado con nada mas y nada menos que viktor Krum.

Cayó al suelo golpeando su nariz, bastante molesto se levanto rápidamente frotando la zona lastimada. Miro al búlgaro calcina mente deseando en lo mas profundo de su ser poder tocarlo para propinarle un buen golpe.

Algo llamo su atención, viktor quien aparentemente leía, tenía el libro de cabeza y no miraba sus páginas, sino un punto fijo detrás de Harry. Con bastante curiosidad, giro sobre sus talones mirando en la misma dirección que Krum lo hacia. Sintió como si hubiesen pateado su estomago hasta el cansancio, al ver a Hermione sentada junto al ventanal sumida en su lectura.

-no puede ser…-susurro con rabia apretando fuertemente los puños.


	9. Odiando a Victor Krum

-al parecer el joven Krum esta interesado en la señorita Granger.- comento intencionalmente el anciano.- si mal no recuerdo, fue él quien la rescato del lago.

-porque no fui yo quien la rescato!!- reclamo el joven apretando con mas fuerza sus puños.

-para ti siempre fue mas importante el joven weasley. A pesar de que él no creyó en ti.

- pelón odioso…- chillo furioso sintiendo deseos de golpear al búlgaro hasta que sangraran sus nudillos.

-a mi me parece un joven muy educado- inquirió Dumbledore tomando asiento junto a Viktor. Observo risueño como el ojiverde temblaba furioso, caminando de un lado a otro mientras susurraba por lo bajo.

Para alivio del ojiverde, el club de fans de viktor llego a la biblioteca, provocando que la castaña se alejara de ahí lo más pronto posible.

- ja!! A Hermione nunca le gusto que krum estuviera en la biblioteca.- soltó con voz triunfal, sonriendo cínicamente.

- eso cambio cuando el señor krum la invito al baile.- Dumbledore no pudo contener la risa al ver la expresión del de gafas. Su sonrisa se había borrado en unos segundos, dándole pasó a una mueca de asombro mezclada con furia

Para sorpresa del anciano, Harry se acerco al chico ojiverde. Y con una expresión de ira en el rostro, le propino un buen golpe a su reflejo, pero solo pudo atravesarlo.

-"eres un idiota…tenias que ser tú y solamente tú quien llevara a Hermione al baile"- pensó el chico sintiendo como una llama se extendía por todo su cuerpo provocando que su sangre comenzara a hervir. Giro su rostro para ver al ex director, le enfureció aun mas ver la sonrisa del anciano.

-porque hiciste eso? – a pesar de que sabia muy bien el porque el chico se golpeo a si mismo, no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Se sintió satisfecho de si mismo al ver la expresión del ojiverde.

- hacer que? – pregunto con voz inocente, mirando con dirección al suelo para que no viese el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-golpearte!! No es algo muy usual.

- y ahora a donde vamos?- cuestiono tratando de cambiar el tema. Y es que ni siquiera él sabia porque lo había hecho, simplemente se sintió muy molesto consigo mismo por permitir que el búlgaro se acercara a Hermione. El miedo lo embargo al recordar lo que una vez le dijo ginny. "Hermione se beso con viktor krum" en ese momento él pensó que era lo mas lógico, pero ahora sentía coraje de solo pensarlo.

Y si ese desgraciado había ultrajado los labios de su amiga? Si ella nunca quiso besarlo?

-tengo que impedirlo a toda costa…-murmuro distraído llamando la atención del anciano.

-no puedes impedir nada…solo estas aquí para presenciar lo que paso, y tan solo cuando sea tu hora, podrás actuar.

Sin ánimos de preguntar, se dejo caer al suelo. Estaba tan cansado, confundido, furioso, decepcionado y sobre todo triste de ver todo lo que había ocurrido, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese maldecirse una y otra vez. No sabia porque se sentía así, siempre pensó que su vida sin su mejor amiga seria de lo más fácil, pero era todo lo contrario. Sus notas estaban por los suelos, nunca hizo nada que le permitiera ser el héroe de Hermione, no pudo salvar a Sirius, y para colmo, se encontraba mas solo que nunca.

-oh, ya es hora Harry, vamos…- el ex director se encamino a la puerta de la biblioteca, seguido por el chico de gafas. Cuando atravesaron el umbral, no estaban en el pasillo, sino en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde el falso Moody hablaba con el Harry de 14 años.

- esta torneo es de intelecto Potter…debes utilizar tus habilidades…dime, para que eres bueno?

-no lo sé señor…- respondió el chico apenado.

-algo tienes que saber hacer!! No juegas quidditch?

-no…ni siquiera tengo unas escoba.

-esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé.- murmuro el rubio fulminando al chico con la mirada.

-Porque me mira así?- reclamo indignado.

-estas estropeando sus planes…debe asegurarse que seas tú quien gane el torneo, pero…

-sin Hermione es muy difícil. – Recito el chico mirando con fastidio al director.- eso ya lo sé.

- mientras no dejes tu actitud de ególatra pedante, seguirás viendo lo que fue de ti…y créeme, muchas cosas no te gustaran.

No pudo más que quedarse callado. Sabía que aun le faltaba mucho tiempo y muchos sucesos que presenciar, pero que podía ser peor que quedarse sin quidditch y ser un cobarde?

Sumido en silencio, observo como el falso Moody ideaba la forma de pasar la primera prueba.

-LO TENGO!!- grito el rubio provocando que el chico ojiverde saltara en su asiento.- es perfecto, no puede fallar!!

-a que se refiere profesor?

-tienes que crear una distracción…un método para alejar al dragón del nido

-como puedo hacer eso? Seria algo muy difícil!!

-no…- murmuro el hombre deteniéndose unos momentos, como si analizara sus siguientes palabras.- yo te ayudare…te enseñare a hacer un hechizo ilucionador.

-pero profesor…no debo recibir ayuda de nadie!!

-prefieres hacerlo tú solo y perder la vida en un instante!!- reclamo el hombre jugueteando con su varita

-no…claro que no…

-entonces no abras la boca…tú no tienes idea de todo lo que sucede en estos torneos….nadie es honesto, siempre ayudan a sus campeones para obtener la fama…tú apenas eres un niño…seria muy injusto si no te ayudara

-profesor…y que hay de Cedric? – cuestiono temeroso

-no te preocupes por él…otros profesores le ayudaran.

-por que vemos esto profesor?

-escucha Harry…sin quidditch, Barty Crouch tuvo que encontrar otra forma para ayudarte…una forma que resulto ser mucho mas peligrosa.

-así que ahora vamos a la primera prueba…

-así es…-respondió Dumbledore atravesando un espejo. Algo inseguro, Harry lo siguió de cerca, preguntándose que nuevas desgracias pasarían en su vida ahora que no tenía a Hermione a su lado para enfrentar la primera prueba.


	10. Gritos de esperanza

Al salir del espejo, vio el campo de quidditch abarrotado de miles de estudiantes. Todos miraban impresionados como Cedric se libraba del dragón con un ágil movimiento. Dumbledore se sentó junto a ginny, que no paraba de gritar ovaciones a Diggory.

Harry miro detenidamente la placa que posaba en el pecho de la pelirroja. Ella apoyaba a Cedric y no a él. Es que en ese mundo no estaba enamorada de él?

-toma asiento Harry…aun falta mucho para que seas tú quien participe.- dijo el ex director haciendo un especio entre la pelirroja y él. El de gafas lo miro por unos segundos antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a las gradas de Ravenclaw. Extrañamente, quería estar con Hermione. Quizás por todos los sucesos que había presenciado, o por el temor a que Krum se acercara a ella.

Como de costumbre, la castaña estaba un poco alejada del resto de sus compañeros. Veía fijamente a Diggory como si quisiera darle una lección de cómo evadir al dragón. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a Hermione haciendo algo así; pero su sonrisa se borro al recordad que en ese mundo infernal, ella nunca estuvo a su lado enseñándole.

Tomo asiento junto a la ojimiel acercándose lo suficiente como para sentir el aroma a vainilla que desprendía la chica. Siempre le encanto ese aroma, y solo hasta ahora entendía el porque.

-con permiso…disculpen…- decía una chica abriéndose paso entre la multitud, acompañada de otra a la que no le presto atención.- hay disculpa querida!! –exclamo la joven con voz melosa e indiferente al golpe que le dio a la castaña.

Furioso, se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a gritarle a esa chica hasta que se quedara sin voz; aunque sabia que por mucho que gritara, nunca lo escucharía. Se quedo estático al ver que esa chica era Marietta, y junto a ella estaba Cho Chang.

Lo ha conseguido!! – grito la oriental una vez que Cedric mostro con orgullo el huevo dorado.

Mira Cho!! Te esta mirando!! – chillo Marietta con emoción, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar, sin darse cuenta que tiro el libro que Hermione traía en brazos.

Esta les miro con reproche antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí.

"que se piensan…solo les gusta porque es famoso…"

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del ojiverde. Sabia muy bien que Hermione nunca se fijaría en una persona por su fama, ella era una de las pocas personas que amaba la esencia y lo que esa persona era en realidad.

Caminando al par de ella, pasaron cerca de la carpa donde se encontraban los campeones, donde salía Fleur. Tan solo por unos minutos, pudo ver a Viktor Krum dirigirle a la castaña lo que para él fue una asquerosa sonrisa; furioso, volteo a verla con tal rapidez que lastimo su cuello.

Hermione miraba fijamente el suelo apretado el libro que traía en manos contra su pecho, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas y en su miel mirar se mostraba un extraño brillo que no pudo descifrar.

"me mira a mi!!...es el primer chico que lo hace…debo admitir que tiene una linda sonrisa"

Pensó la castaña, sin darse cuenta que el ojiverde que caminaba a su lado, se dejo caer al suelo sintiendo una inmensa tristeza y desesperación. Le hubiese gustado que lo escuchara, para así darle las mil y un razones que tenia para alejarla del búlgaro. Tan solo ahora concordaba con Ron, Viktor Krum no era más que un pedante odioso que creía ser perfecto.

Completamente furioso, se levanto del piso escuchando entre la multitud la voz de Dumbledore pidiéndole que mirara a su otro yo. Con desgano, giro sobre sus talones para ver al chico ojiverde de 14 años.

El chico salía con un andar temeroso, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de apoyo. Harry busco a Ron entre la multitud, el pelirrojo veía al pequeño ojiverde con recelo murmurando cosas por lo bajo. A eso le decía amigo? Cuando él estaba apunto de morir, su "mejor amigo" no hacia nada mas que hablar en su contra!!

Se sintió furioso, traicionado, pero sobre todo; se sintió un estúpido. Como pudo apreciar mas a Ron!! Hermione nunca dudo de su palabra, fue la única que le creyó y estuvo a su lado en los momentos más difíciles. Y él le había dado la espalda en cuanto se reconcilio con Ron.

-no te pierdas en tus emociones Harry…observa lo que paso…sucesos del pasado pueden ayudarte a reparar tu presente y remediar tu futuro. – exclamo Dumbledore, que mágicamente había aparecido a su lado.

Sin hacer algún comentario, se dirigió nuevamente a las gradas; tomando asiento junto a Neville, que era el único Griffyndor con una banderilla que decía su nombre. Miro a su reflejo avanzar hacia el huevo dorado confiado al no ver al dragón. Para su sorpresa, la criatura salió de una pequeña grieta cercana al nido y dio un fuerte golpe al de gafas con su cola.

Algunas chicas gritaron asustadas, otros se mantuvieron callados lamentándose por él y los Slytherin lo abucheaban encabezados por Draco Malfoy.

El pequeño Harry se levanto con temor, tocando levemente su brazo ensangrentado. El de gafas se vio a si mismo correr hasta unas rocas para protegerse del fuego, mientras el dragón emprendía vuelo hacia el niño.

-profesor…si llegara a pasarme algo…no harán nada para impedir que muera – cuestiono el ojiverde sintiendo pena por el mismo.

-no necesitaras de nuestra ayuda.- respondió el anciano sin apartar su vista de una de las torres del campo.

Todos observaron horrorizados como el dragón atacaba una y otra vez al pequeño. El niño cayó estrepitosamente entre las rocas golpeando gravemente varias zonas de su cuerpo. Estaba llorando, asustado y a la vez furioso de que nadie lo ayudara, de que lo torturaran de aquel modo.

-porque no hacen nada!! –grito el de gafas.- porque dejan que ese dragón me ataque de tal modo!!

-nadie debe hacer nada. Está estrictamente prohibido.- susurro el ex director con calma

-estoy a punto de morir!! Es que nadie me va a ayudar!!

-tan solo unos minutos más.- susurro Dumbledore sin apartar la vista de esa torre.

-HAS ALGO…PUEDES HACERLO!! –se escucho un grito cargado de preocupación. Los alumnos se miraban unos a otros buscando a la causante de aquello. Instintivamente, Harry dirigió su vista a la torre que anterior mente veía su profesor, pero lo único que pudo ver, fue un mechón castaño desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

-no pude ser…- murmuro sorprendido. Observo asombrado, como su otro yo se levantaba y limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas; para después armarse de valor y envainar la varita.

-EXPETRO ILUTION!!- grito el niño ante la mirada asombrada de todos, muy en especial de Harry. Un haz de luz rojiza inundo el lugar; cuando todo ceso, pudo apreciar la perfecta figura de una nutria que corría de un lugar a otro provocando al dragón.

Una vez que la bestia siguió a la nutria, el pequeño Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas al nido, tomando el huevo dorado entre sus manos y sonriendo feliz.

-Lo hice!!- grito Harry abrazando eufóricamente al anciano.- pensé que moriría…lo ve!! No estoy tan mal sin Hermione.

-nunca aprenderás…-murmuro el profesor mirándolo decepcionado.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, la nutria se desvaneció rápidamente. Fueron tan solo unos segundos los que pasaron, en los cuales el Dragón volaba velozmente hacia el pequeño Harry, y con furia lo embestía provocando que el chico se golpeara en la cabeza y quedara desmayado.


	11. Dile que no

Avergonzado, miro a su ex director. Por fin veía sus errores, por fin comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a Hermione. Y aunque en un principio lo entendió, se negaba a aceptarlo. Su ego no le permitía aceptar que Harry Potter no era nada sin su mejor amiga.

Tan solo por unos segundos, la mirada de Albus Dumbledore cambio, y si no desconfiara de su capacidad visual, juraría que el anciano había sonreído ligeramente.

Observo como Charlie weasley controlaba al dragón con ayuda de sus compañeros, y como los profesores corrían en su auxilio seguidos de un preocupado Ron.

En silencio, se acerco al chico ojiverde y acaricio su rostro. Recordó amargamente que su vida siempre fue horrible, nunca recibió una muestra de cariño o apoyo, nunca recibió un abrazo que lo reconfortara y le diera fuerzas para seguir adelante; hasta que conoció a Hermione.

Ella fue la primera persona que lo abrazo, que le dio palabras de consuelo, que festejo sus victorias y lloro sus derrotas, la primera persona que veía al despertar en la enfermería y la primera chica que le dio un beso. Si bien fue en la mejilla y no en los labios, ese simple gesto provoco en él una cálida sensación que nunca volvió a sentir. Ni siquiera cuando era besado por ginny; la chica a la que supuestamente amaba.

No pudo evitar dudar de ese sentimiento, realmente se podía amar a una chica que apenas y conocía? Porque ahora dudaba de sus sentimientos? Desde que comenzó su relación con ginny, estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, porque ahora era diferente?

"que? ahora dirás que estas enamorado de la insufrible!!" - murmuro una vocecilla en su cabeza idéntica a la de la pelirroja, la misma voz que en mas de una ocasión, le "abrió los ojos" ante los defectos de Hermione.

Frunció el entrecejo algo incomodo por ese comentario. Él nunca pensó estar enamorado de su mejor amiga, su casi hermana. Antes de que pudiese pensar algo mas, Dumbledore lo jalo de la túnica guiándolo hasta la carpa donde anteriormente estaban los campeones.

-no te dejes llevar por los malos pensamientos.- dijo el anciano con un tono cálido, como el que usaba para explicarle los planes de voldemort.- la única voz que tienes que escuchar, es la de tu corazón. Solo así podrás encontrar la felicidad que tanto has buscado.

Al atravesar la cortina, una espesa niebla los cubrió a ambos. Harry seguía de cerca la silueta borrosa que suponía era el profesor. Caminaba temeroso tanteando el terreno con sus brazos en alto. Choco bruscamente con el anciano, quien se había detenido repentinamente para consultar su reloj.

La mueca del ex director no le gusto en absoluto, mordía sus labios fuertemente mientras respiraba de una forma agitada. Parecía exhausto y apunto de desmayarse. Su piel se encontraba pálida, casi transparente y sus ojos mostraban lo agotado que estaba.

-que ocurre profesor!!

-el tiempo se nos acaba Harry…démonos prisa.

Tal como llego la niebla, se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De nueva cuenta se encontraban en la biblioteca, donde una castaña hacia descomunales esfuerzos para alcanzar un grueso libro de la estantería más alta. Sus dedos apenas y rozaban el pesado tomo, lo cual desesperaba a la chica.

Harry observo irritado, como un joven búlgaro se acercaba a ella con su torpe andar, se colocaba detrás y tomaba el grueso libro entre sus manos, ofreciéndoselo a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-aquí tienes.- dijo krum empleando un tono algo meloso.

-gracias…-apenas y susurro la castaña, antes de dar media vuelta y volver a su meza. Para sorpresa de la castaña y más aun del ojiverde, el búlgaro tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-soy "viktorr krrum."- exclamo el joven extendiendo su mano.

-hola…yo soy Hermione Granger.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa estrechando su mano.

-te gusta mucho este "lugarr" "cierrto"?.- cuestiono el búlgaro sin dejar de sonreír.- te he visto aquí todos los días.

Hermione tan solo asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar, su libro. Viktor rio ligeramente provocando que la castaña lo mirara de una forma extraña.

-no me tengas miedo, no hago nada malo.

-y quien ha dicho que te tengo miedo!!- cuestiono indignada, cerrando su libro de golpe.

Harry miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo un mar de emociones en su interior. Inconscientemente, sabía lo que pasaría ese día, no pudo evitar apretar los puños con frustración y coraje. Porque nunca le pidió a Hermione que fuera su pareja!!

-he venido todos los días a este "lugarrr" "porr" una sola "rrazón"- comento el búlgaro tomando delicadamente la mano de la castaña.- te he visto desde el día que llegue aquí, y me "gustarría" "saberr" si "quierres" "irr " conmigo al baile?

La expresión de asombro de la castaña no se comparo en nada a la que tenía el ojiverde. Pese a que sabía bien que eso pasaría, no se imaginaba que krum fuera tan directo y tuviese esa facilidad de hablar con Hermione. Se sintió estúpido recordando lo desastroso que resulto el invitar a Cho a ese baile, empezando por sus nervios y terminando con el hecho de que la oriental ya tenía pareja.

"me ha invitado al baile!!"- pensó la castaña bastante sorprendida. "que hago? No puedo ir con él!! Apenas y lo conozco!! Pero…nadie mas me va a invitar"- termino con un tono bastante triste.

"no Hermione…por favor…dile que no!!" - rogo el ojiverde. – "te lo suplico…dile que no!!"

-porque quieres ir conmigo? – cuestiono la castaña escrutándolo con la mirada, como si buscara en el rostro del joven, algo que le dijera que no era mas que una broma. – tú eres un famoso buscador, tienes a miles de chicas a tus pies…porque conmigo?

Harry se dio cuenta, que Hermione se sentía inferior, no se sentía lo suficientemente especial como para ir con alguien tan famoso como viktor krum. Entendió entonces que en mas de una ocasión, Hermione se sintió inferior a todas las personas que la rodeaban, y él nunca se dio cuenta. Él nunca hizo nada para que la ojimiel se sintiera especial, como ella lo hacia con él siempre.

-"porrque" tú "erres" diferente. "erres" la única chica en este castillo que no me atosiga o me sigue "porr" los pasillos

-así que soy un capricho porque no estoy todo el santo día tras de ti?- cuestiono ácidamente levantándose de golpe y tomando sus cosas para salir de ahí.- pues lo lamento señor krum, no me prestare para algo así. – se encamino a la salida, con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de molestia en el rostro. Harry la siguió de cerca sonriendo feliz por lo que había presenciado.

-"espera!!" No "erres" ningún "caprricho" –argumento Krum tomando la mano de la castaña entre las suyas.- "erres" una chica muy especial…la mas especial que he conocido en mi vida…"quierres" "irr" conmigo al baile?- cuestiono en susurro a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Hermione temblaba bastante nerviosa, sin saber que decir o hacer. Mientras Harry temblaba furioso apretando sus nudillos con tanta fuerza que estos comenzaban a tornarse blanquecinos.

-DILE QUE NO!! – grito un furioso ojiverde ante la mirada divertida de Albus Dumbledore.


	12. Un baile desastroso

-Yo…yo…- titubeo la castaña retrocediendo lentamente.- no se que decir…

-"serria" un "grran" "honorr" "parra" mi, que me "acompañarra" un joven tan bella.

Hermione desvió la mirada sintiendo como toda su sangre subía de golpe hasta su rostro. Viktor quien aun tenía sus manos entrelazadas, se inclino levemente para besar su mano con un gesto caballeroso.

-ya basta profesor!!- Gruño el ojiverde bastante molesto.- no quiero presenciar mas…lléveme a donde me tenga que llevar pero aléjeme de aquí!!

-no quieres ver la respuesta que dará la señorita Granger? –cuestiono con malicia sin poder evitar sonreír.

-no quiero…a menos que todo lo que ha pasado sirva de algo y lo rechace.- comento esperanzado.

-en ese caso, continuemos…- respondió el anciano dirigiéndose a la sección prohibida.

- y a donde vamos ahora? Veremos a quien invite yo al baile? –pregunto desilusionado mirando las estanterías con interés. Rápidamente, su vista quedó fija en un grueso libro color lila, donde resaltaba con letras violeta el titulo "**trouver l'amour vrai**"

-no, dejaremos que sea una sorpresa…- dijo el anciano con un tono misterioso.

-No es justo!! Porque tuve que ver lo que paso con Hermione y no puedo hacerlo conmigo!! Realmente me interesa saber a quien invite yo…no quien fue el estúpido que invito a Hermione!!- exclamo molesto sin detenerse a pensar lo que decía.

-interesante.-murmuro Dumbledore.- estoy seguro que a ti te encantaría ser ese "estúpido"-término poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. Harry bufo con exasperación, pues aunque le doliera admitirlo, era verdad.

Se encaminaron al fondo del pasillo adentrándose en la penumbra oscuridad; su vista se nublaba a cada paso que daba, sintiendo como la luz de la biblioteca se apagaba poco a poco. Cuando llego el momento en que no podía ver nada a su alrededor, detuvo sus pasos al mismo tiempo que agudizaba su oído en busca de un sonido que le indicara donde estaba su ex director.

Escuchaba su respiración agitada, y el ruido seco que producían unos zapatos al chocar contra el piso.

-profesor?...profesor Dumbledore?- indago con temor escuchando el eco que se producía en aquel lugar.

Una ráfaga de viento golpeo su rostro con fiereza, pronto sintió como la temperatura descendía y su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse.

-Harry, pensé que te habías perdido!!- exclamo Dumbledore acercándose a él.

-donde estamos?…-cuestiono intrigado, mirando como a su alrededor se hacían visibles las siluetas de miles de estudiantes.

-en el pasillo que conduce a tu sala común…el baile esta por comenzar…

-profesor…-susurro el joven provocando que el anciano detuviera sus pasos y girara a verlo.- Hermione es la pareja de viktor krum…cierto? –cuestiono seriamente, apretando ligeramente los dientes, intentando inútilmente disimular el miedo que sentía.

-lo veras por ti mismo Harry…aunque tú sabes muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta…pero no quieres aceptarla.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos, conteniendo la rabia que sentía. Hermione iría a ese baile con el odioso de krum y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero…porque le molestaba? Porque se sentía tan furioso? Cuando Hermione apareció en aquel baile del brazo de viktor krum, solo le sorprendió el verla con él; mas nunca se enfureció por ello. Porque ahora era diferente?

"quizás…porque en aquella ocasión, ella era tu mejor amiga…y su amistad estaba por encima de todo; incluso de su vida sentimental. Ahora ya no eres parte de su vida."- comento una dulce voz dentro de su cabeza; una voz muy parecida a la de su mejor amiga.

Dolor. Fue lo único que pudo sentir al comprender la cruel verdad de aquellas palabras. Ya no era parte de la vida de Hermione, ya no estaría a su lado compartiendo los buenos y malos momentos.

-Harry apresúrate!!- grito una voz chillona sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Giro sobre sus talones encontrándose con su otro yo, quien esperaba nervioso a su pareja. Se acerco hasta él posándose a su lado. Ginny bajaba los peldaños apresuradamente, dándole los últimos toques a su peinado.

-ginny?- exclamo asombrado girando bruscamente a ver al anciano.- porque con ella? Y…y parvati?

-fue tu primera opción, pero ya tenia pareja.- respondió Dumbledore

-pero…pero…entonces con quien ira Ron!!- cuestiono alarmado mirando como ginny lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta el gran comedor.

-él ira con una amiga de su hermana. Vamos, ya es hora de ir a l baile…

Se encaminaron al gran comedor sumergidos en un profundo silencio, el ojiverde que no cabía en su asombro, no perdía detalle de su reflejo, quien miraba nerviosamente la pista. Albus se dirigió hasta el extremo opuesto, desde donde entraría los alumnos de Bulgaria. Con mala gana, Harry lo siguió sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado de saber que Hermione entraría por esa puerta del brazo del búlgaro y no del suyo.

La música comenzó a sonar por todo el salón, los estudiantes le abrieron paso a los campeones que ingresaban desde diferentes direcciones. El Harry de 14 años caminaba torpemente temblando de nerviosismo, mientras ginny lo jalaba por el brazo sonriendo

Sin poder evitarlo, giro su rostro con dirección a la entrada por donde ingresaba viktor acompañado por una muy nerviosa Hermione. La castaña se veía simplemente hermosa, más de lo que le pareció aquella vez.

La observo detenidamente guardando en su memoria cada pequeño detalle; memorizando sus facciones mismas que la hacían parecer un ángel caído del cielo.

"eso siempre a sido para mi…mi ángel..."pensó él chico.

Dirigió su vista a su otro yo nuevamente; el chico ojiverde bailaba temeroso, intentando inútilmente poner distancia entre él y la pequeña hermana de Ron. Se acerco hasta ellos para distraerse y no pensar mas en la ojimiel, aunque sabía era inútil.

"no lo puedo creer!!...estoy bailando con Harry Potter" –pensó la pelirroja ensanchando su sonrisa.- "no es Cedric Diggory…pero a fin de cuentas, es un campeón"

Las palabras de la pelirroja lo alteraron mucho mas, no es Cedric Diggory!! A fin de cuentas un campeón!! Es que esa chica solo lo había acompañado por ser un campeón del torneo? y el amor? No se suponía que ella lo había amado desde que lo conoció?

-Harry, contrólate.- murmuro el ex director.- debes estar sereno para afrontar todo lo que pase de aquí en adelante.

Volvió su mirada a la pelirroja, no se sentía herido mucho menos triste, todo lo que podía sentir era coraje, coraje consigo mismo por fijarse en una niña tan superficial como lo era ginny, por dejarse endulzar el oído con su falso apoyo y los te amo que siempre le dijo.

-Harry!! me pisaste!!- murmuro la pelirroja empujando al de gafas - es que eres tonto!!

-lo lamento mucho ginny – se disculpo el pequeño ojiverde con el rostro completamente rojo.-yo…no se bailar.- confesó apenado.

-pues si no sabes, fíjate donde pones tus pies!! –chillo furiosa, mirando a su alrededor.- por suerte nadie se dio cuenta…seria muy vergonzoso…

-profesor…me esta mostrando, como son las personas realmente cierto? –Cuestiono apretando los dientes.- quiero decir…me mostro como soy realmente…un chico con miedos y dudas que se siente solo…a Hermione…la chica insegura que también se siente sola e inferior…y…antes de entrar a Hogwarts, yo era así…supongo que Hermione también…pero…ginny…ginny es realmente como esa chica de ahí? – señalo a la pelirroja que no dejaba de sonreír.

-si Harry…- respondió el anciano colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.- lo lamento mucho…aquí veras la verdadera identidad de las personas…así como lo hiciste con la señorita Granger y ahora con le señorita weasley

-entonces ginny solo esta conmigo por mi fama.- afirmo el muchacho, mirando fijamente como la joven weasley golpeaba el hombro del ojiverde. –ella realmente no me quiere…

-no te aflijas Harry…tú…

-que no me aflija? –Interrumpió el moreno con sarcasmo.- me quedare atrapado en este maldito mundo…donde no soy parte de la vida de Hermione… donde todo el mundo esta en mi contra… donde la persona que yo creía me amaba, solo quiere fama…y donde hasta ahora no he visto a mi mejor amigo salvo en aquella pelea…y aun así me pide que no me aflija!!

- creí que tú querías esto, tú lo deseaste!!

-yo desee no haber conocido a Hermione, no arruinar mi vida!!…además; nunca creí que ese maldito deseo se hiciera realidad

- quizás tengas razón. Pero ahora debes atentar a las consecuencias de tus actos…

-eres un imbécil Harry!! –grito la chica atrayendo la atención de las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor. Instintivamente, el ojiverde volteo al escuchar su nombre, topándose con la pelirroja completamente empapada de lo que parecía ponche, que había dejado una marca en su vestido azul celeste.

-gin...ginny …yo…lo….lo lamento…no fue mi intención…-tartamudeaba el chico ojiverde ofreciéndole a la pelirroja su pañuelo.

-no te atrevas a tocarme!!-le dio un manotazo impidiendo que el chico limpiara parte de su cara.- eres un reverendo idiota!! Aléjate de mi!!

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, observando como la pelirroja salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. El chico ojiverde miraba sus zapatos sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro. Draco Malfoy comenzó a hacer comentarios malintencionados a su pareja, y a pesar de que hablaba en susurro, se escuchaba su voz claramente por todo el salón. Tan solo algunos Slytherin reían por lo bajo, mientras los alumnos veían al ojiverde con lastima.

Algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido a su reflejo, giro su rostro para encontrarse con el de la castaña, que estaba a unos metros de él. Hermione miraba a los Slytherin con reprobación, apretando ligeramente los puños. La ojimiel giro su rostro para ver al Harry de 14 años, que continuaba en medio de la pista, mirando el suelo sin poder moverse debido a la vergüenza.

Harry quien la miraba detenidamente, pudo ver como su rostro cambiaba de una forma radical, sus ojos miraban a su otro yo con ternura, como si quisiera correr hasta el pequeño ojiverde y estrecharlo entre sus brazos para calmar así su vergüenza, sus labios, ligeramente apretados, le mostraban la pena que sentía y los enormes deseo de evitar la humillación en de ese muchacho.

Era consiente de todo ello, Hermione siempre se preocupo por él en todos los aspectos; y aunque quizás esa chica no era la misma persona que él conocía, sus gestos no podían engañarlo. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero durante sus primeros cinco años en el colegio, memorizo con cariño todos y cada uno de los gestos que mostraba esa chica castaña.

"quierres" "irr" a "darr" un paseo? –pregunto el búlgaro al oído de la castaña. Solo eso basto para que la sangre del ojiverde comenzara a hervir. Sin saber muy bien porque, odiaba a viktor krum, tanto o más de lo que odiaba a Malfoy. Si bien el búlgaro no le había hecho nada, no podía soportar ver esos ridículos gestos de caballerosidad y galantería que tenía para con la castaña.

Hermione le miro confusa, ajena a las palabras del joven. Asintió débilmente sin despegar la vista del pequeño ojiverde. Algo tosco, Viktor entrelazo sus manos y la condujo a los terrenos del castillo, ante la mirada de un furioso ojiverde.

-esta no te la perdono imbécil!! .- murmuro el de gafas antes de salir corriendo tras la pareja.

-Harry!! –grito Dumbledore cuando el chico estaba en el umbral de la puerta.- no lo hagas…tenemos que irnos ahora!! –sin embargo; el ojiverde corrió con mas fuerza deseando en lo mas profundo de su ser, poder golpear a krum y alejarlo de su Hermione.


	13. Enredando Sentimientos

Pese a que su cuerpo le reclamaba la falta de aire, el chico siguió corriendo mas velozmente; sorprendido de cómo en tan solo unos minutos, el búlgaro y la castaña se habían alejado considerablemente.

No le importaban las palabras de Dumbledore, o si tenía que quedarse encerrado ahí para siempre; lo único que parecía importarle en esos momentos, era llegar a tiempo y separar a Hermione de krum. Y aunque no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo (considerando que no podía tocarlos) encontraría una forma de lograrlo.

Salió a los terrenos del castillo deteniéndose tan solo unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire. Se sentía extrañamente muy débil, como si sus fuerzas lo abandonaran a cada paso que daba. Secó con la manga de su túnica, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que caían por su frente. Sin perder más tiempo, corrió hasta llegar a las orillas del lago, esperando verlos ahí.

Maldijo internamente al percatarse que la pareja no estaba en el lago. Cansado, se puso a gritar como loco el nombre de la castaña esperando que ella le contestara. Todo era inútil, no había rastro de ellos. Sin prestarle mucha atención a la punzada que sentía en el pecho, tomó un poco mas de aire para después salir corriendo a los terrenos, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Suspiró aliviado al ver como la figura de Hermione era iluminada por los rayos de la luna, a su lado; Viktor Krum charlaba animadamente sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Se encaminó (con paso rápido pero sin llegar a correr) hasta donde estaban ambos chicos.

Tan solo los seguía sin despegar su vista de la ojimiel, quien no parecía muy entretenida con la plática de su acompañante.

-entonces me lance a toda velocidad "esperrando" que mi oponente me "siguierra" – escuchó al búlgaro algo fastidiado. Le pareció que Krum quería apantallar a Hermione con sus extensas platicas de quidditch donde el resultaba ser el vencedor. "iluso…a Hermione no le gusta el quidditch" pensó el chico sonriendo de lado.

Miró el rostro de la castaña, parecía cansada y enfadada. Lo cual le pareció un poco extraño, pues cuando él le platicaba sobre sus juegos, Hermione parecía muy interesada, tanto como si fuera una verdadera fanática del quidditch. No pudo mas que ensanchar su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que la ojimiel no disfrutaba de la compañía del búlgaro.

Siguieron caminando por lo que parecieron horas, el de gafas miraba con recelo al búlgaro, quien en más de una ocasión había intentado tomar la mano de la castaña; por suerte, la chica lo evitó a tiempo.

-desde entonces soy "considerrado" el "mejorr" "buscadorr" de la "historria" –terminó el relato con una sonrisa. A esas alturas, ya se encontraban en las orillas del lago, justo debajo del árbol que en más de una ocasión acogió al trió dorado bajo su sombra.

- y…que me dices de tu familia? –cuestionó la castaña reprimiendo un bostezo.

-pues…mi "padrre" fue un excelente "jugadorr" de quidditch; y mi "madrre" era su fan "numerro" uno –sonrió orgulloso sin percatarse del suspiro de fastidio que soltó la ojimiel.

-si serás idiota…porque no dejas de hablar de ti de una maldita vez!!!?... Eres aun más odioso de lo que era Malfoy!!! –exclamó el chico fastidiado. Tomó asiento bajo el árbol sin despegar su vista del búlgaro – Hermione…aléjate de él…no es mas que un pelón odioso

-lo lamento…-susurró viktor mirando fijamente a la castaña.- "norrmalmente" no soy así…"perro"… al "estarr" a tu lado me siento muy "nerrvioso"

La castaña le sonrió tímidamente, restándole importancia al asunto. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron junto al ojiverde sumidos en silencio, admirando el panorama que se mostraba frente a ellos. Harry se acercó un poco mas a la castaña, admirando su belleza.

Algo extraño pasaba dentro de él. Su corazón latía violentamente con solo estar cerca de ella. Que le ocurría? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pues nunca en su vida sintió tal calidez recorrer cada partícula de su cuerpo.

Reprimiendo el hecho de saber que nunca mas estaría junto a ella, se acercó aun mas, regalándole una tímida caricia en la mejilla. Pese a que no llego a tocarla realmente, pudo apreciar como la castaña se estremecía y sonreía dulcemente.

-ya es algo "tarrde" – exclamó el búlgaro terminando con el armonioso silencio. – Te acompaño de "rregrreso" al castillo –se levantó ofreciendo educadamente su mano a la castaña. El ojiverde sonrió con nostalgia, recordando la infinidad de veces que él hizo eso.

Se levantó apresuradamente caminando al lado de la ojimiel. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su mano dándole una leve caricia. De nueva cuenta la chica se estremeció mirando extrañada su mano.

-toma…debes "tenerr" "frrio" – se quitó la gruesa capa y la coloco en los hombros de la castaña, pensando que el estremecimiento de la chica se debía al frio.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw, antes de que la castaña pudiese ingresar por el hueco, el búlgaro la tomo por el brazo atrayéndola hacia si.

-nunca en mi vida conocí a alguien como tú.- susurró acercándose a sus labios. – "erres" una chica muy especial "Herr…mio…ne"

Hermione lo miraba aterrada, sin saber que hacer o decir. Respiró de forma agitada al ver como el joven cerraba los ojos y la acorralaba contra la pared.

El ojiverde miró furioso la escena, sintiendo una llama quemar el interior de su pecho. No iba a permitir que ese idiota besara a Hermione, no iba a permitir que ultrajara sus labios, aprovechando el nerviosismo de la ojimiel.

A sabiendas de que no podía tocar al búlgaro, cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar presenciar la escena que seguramente le partiría el alma. A menos que…

Sin detenerse si quiera a pensarlo, se acercó a la castaña atravesando a viktor. Y justo en el momento en que Krum se inclinaba para acortar la distancia entre los dos, Harry "rozó" los labios de su amiga embriagándose del dulce sabor a vainilla de la chica.

-HARRY!!! NO!!! – grito Dumbledore.

El de gafas se desconecto de la realidad, gozando de cada sensación. Parecía como si la castaña correspondiera a su beso y no al de Krum. Lo cual lo lleno de alegría. Acaricio su mejilla tiernamente sin percatarse de lo que hacia.

Una revolución de sensaciones se desato en su interior. Sentía felicidad, dicha, esperanza; pero a la vez lo embargaban dudas, miedos y culpa.

Dumbledore miraba la escena algo consternado, nunca se espero que el joven ojiverde hiciera algo así, y pese a que sabía que ese acto imprudente traería consecuencias, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se separó de ella lentamente, al mismo tiempo que Krum lo hacia. Vio en los ojos de la castaña un infinito amor, que para su desgracia era hacia viktor.

-te amo "Herr…mio…ne" –susurró el búlgaro cerca de sus labios, provocando una extraña sonrisa en la castaña.

Algo abatido, se alejó de ella mirando como la pareja volvía a besarse. Que demonios había hecho? Y peor aun, porque lo hizo?

-"_tú la amas!!! No lo niegues más"_– decía la dulce voz de su amiga.

-_"no seas idiota!!! Tan solo fue un impulso, tú no puedes sentir nada por una insufrible como ella" _– decía a su vez la voz de la pelirroja.

-_date cuenta de lo que sientes!!! Ella es muy especial para ti. LA AMAS!!!_

_-es una sabelotodo, solo te provoca lastima porque nunca tendrá amigos._

_-LA AMAS!!!_

_-LE TIENES LASTIMA!!!_

_-TÚ LA AMAS!!!_

_-LA REPUDIAS!!!_

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos intentando callar esas voces. Que era lo que sentía? De verdad amaba a Hermione? Porque demonios la había besado!!! De no ser por eso, nada se hubiese complicado.

Sus músculos se aflojaron, y las fuerzas de su cuerpo desaparecieron en un santiamén. Todo a su alrededor se tornaba borroso, mientras una fuerte opresión en el pecho le cortaba la respiración.

-Harry!!!.- fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de caer desmayado, con la imagen de Hermione rondando por su cabeza.


	14. La nueva pareja

-Harry…Harry!!!. – susurraba Dumbledore dándole pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla. El ojiverde se encontraba pálido, con los labios amoratados y unas ojeras muy marcadas. Sus ropas le quedaban dos tallas más grandes de lo que hacía unas horas, y su respirar era lento, muy lento.

Albus restregó sus ojos con cansancio, mirando constantemente su reloj. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Miro de nuevo al ojiverde esperando que despertara.

Harry se levantó de golpe, respirando agitadamente. ¿Que había ocurrido? ¿Porque estaba en el lago? Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos apretándola con fuerza para así recordar lo que sucedió. A su mente llegaron imágenes del baile, como ginny salía corriendo, como él corrió hasta encontrar a la castaña, como viktor iba a besar a Hermione y en un arrebato él también la besaba.

-un momento…-susurró imperceptible, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos- bese a Hermione!!!

-y me gustaría que me explicaras ¿por que? –cuestionó el anciano que se encontraba arrodillado a su lado.

-¿eh?

-¿por que besaste a la señorita Granger? –Repitió Dumbledore pacientemente-ha sido un grave error Harry.

-pero…profesor –comenzó a balbucear.- yo no quería…solo…estaba ahí… …y Krum…la iba a besar…eso…me…me molesto…y…y yo…y…y esas…esas voces…yo…bueno…no se porque lo hice- finalizó en susurro apretando con fuerza su cabeza.

El ex director lo miró por unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviese pensando en algo importante. Harry se incorporo inspeccionando todo a su alrededor, estaban en el lago, a punto de presenciar la segunda prueba del torneo.

-¿porque estamos aquí? ¿Que paso con Hermione? Y ¿como fue que nos saltamos tantos sucesos?

-si no hubieses salido corriendo tras la señorita Granger, y no te hubieses entretenido tanto besándola; no habríamos perdido tanto tiempo- regañó el anciano encaminándose al lago.

Con el rostro completamente rojo, se acerco a su director esperando instrucciones. Había perdido la oportunidad de ver mas de su nueva vida, todo por presenciar un hecho que lo había lastimado en lo mas profundo de su ser. Habría jurado que Hermione lo estaba besando a él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que al que miraba con amor era al búlgaro. Le dolía reconocer aquello, le dolía saber, que quizás presenció un hecho que paso en su mundo; y él estúpidamente se desmayó.

Para su sorpresa, el director convocó (con ayuda de su varita) lo que parecía una gran esfera a su alrededor. Lo miró contrariado siendo ignorado por el anciano. Nada de aquello le gustaba; primero desgraciaba su vida y luego no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. ¡¡¡Que se creía ese viejo chiflado!!!

-¿que se supone que es esto?

- con ella podremos entrar al lago sin inconvenientes; es un hechizo muy efectivo…desgraciadamente la señorita Granger lo aprendió cuando estaban en su quinto año, sino; estoy seguro que no hubiese dudado en enseñártelo para el torneo.

El ojiverde bufó exasperado. Estaba bastante cansado y molesto de que Dumbledore le recalcara lo mucho que necesitaba a Hermione. Él ya lo había entendido; ¿que más quería?

Se adentraron a las profundidades del lago observando como los campeones se zambullían. Harry vio con desprecio a viktor Krum, rogando internamente por que el búlgaro no rescatara a Hermione; pues sabía que de ser así, seria él quien la rescatara.

Mientras avanzaban hasta los rehenes, el ojiverde miraba receloso a viktor, quien ya había hecho su media transformación y se abría paso por las algas del lugar. Con solo recordar el beso que le dio a la castaña, su corazón se oprimió vorazmente provocándole un dolor nunca antes experimentado.

¿Porque tenia que desobedecer a Dumbledore? Si no los hubiera seguido, nunca abría presenciado la imagen que le destrozo el corazón y lo torturaría de ahora en adelante. Sobre todo, por saber que Hermione le devolvió el beso.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños. Se sentía frustrado, triste y estúpido. Las voces en su cabeza aun lo torturaban, logrando que solo se confundiera más. No entendía porque besó a Hermione, pero tenia muy claro que la experiencia le había gustado. Pero…

¿Como era posible que alucinara con un beso que ni siquiera fuer real? Hermione no lo besó a él, y no se podía decir que él la había besado, pues realmente nunca llego a tener contacto con sus labios; tan solo sentía algo cálido y un delicioso sabor a vainilla, pero ningún roce.

Sonrió tristemente al pensar en ello. Estaba seguro de que ese incidente fue producto de la desesperación que sentía. Tan solo fue un error producido por los horrendos momentos que había presenciado. Él no podía amar a su mejor amiga, no podía hacerlo.

-tan solo fue un error…-murmuró con voz entrecortada, agradeciendo internamente que el ex director no comentara nada.

-bien, esta es tu segunda prueba –exclamó el anciano, dejando claro que hablaba en doble sentido –como recordaras, fue el señor weasley quien estuvo aquí esperando que lo rescataras, no hubo muchos cambios, utilizaste las braquialgas y como podrás ver, fuiste el primero en llegar hasta los rehenes.

Suspiró con nostalgia, viendo como su otro yo se enfrentaba a los tritones. El pequeño Harry parecía mas maduro, más concentrado y mucho más valiente.

"vaya!!! Hasta que ocurre algo bueno…deje de ser un cobarde mediocre" –pensó el chico sonriendo de lado, pero extrañamente ese hecho no le hacía sentir nada.

-notas algún cambio? – cuestionó el anciano después de un prolongado silencio.

- de mi vida original o de este mundo?

-simplemente dime si notas algo diferente.

-pues…si, al parecer no soy tan cobarde. Puedo saber porque? – giró su rostro mirando un punto fijo en las algas que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos, mostrándose desinteresado en el asunto para así conseguir una buena respuesta.

-lo único que te puedo decir, es que algo te ayudo…y sabrás que fue mas adelante- terminó antes de que el chico pudiese objetar.

Para disgusto de Harry, Viktor Krum llegó hasta donde se encontraba Hermione, y comenzó a morder las cuerdas que apresaba a la castaña con sus filosos dientes.

-si será idiota…la va a lastimar!!!- reclamó angustiado. Dumbledore lo miró por el rabillo del ojo notando un cambio en el rostro del ojiverde, quien parecía realmente preocupado por Hermione.

Con asombro, observó como el pequeño Harry le tendía una piedra filosa, la misma que él utilizo para rescatar a Ron. En unos segundos, el búlgaro liberó a Hermione, y la tomó por la cintura para subir a la superficie.

El pequeño ojiverde permaneció quieto, observando como desaparecía la figura de Hermione a medida que ascendía en brazos de krum.

Fue entonces cuando pudo notar un extraño brillo en los ojos de su reflejo; un brillo que no había visto nunca antes. El Harry de 14 años miraba a Hermione con tristeza, disimulándolo con una mueca de preocupación.

El ojiverde, bastante confundido, observó detenidamente a su ex director esperando uno de sus acostumbrados comentarios, pero todo lo que recibió, fue una enigmática mirada. Era como si su profesor le quisiera decir algo, algo tan grave que no podía comunicarse con palabras. Contrajo el ceño contrariado, intentando de una y mil formas, descifrar lo que aquellos ojos azules trataban de decirle.

Derrotado, dirigió de nuevo su vista al pequeño ojiverde, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que el chico ascendía empujando a Ron y la pequeña hermana de Fleur.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto él como su ex director, salieron velozmente del lago; colocándose justo al lado del pequeño Harry, que hacia descomunales esfuerzos por escupir toda el agua que había en sus pulmones.

-Harry Potter ocupa el segundo lugar!!!- gritó Dumbledore ante la mirada asesina de Karkarov.

Ambos ojiverdes, ajenos a todo el bullicio que ocasionaban los Griffyndor; buscaban desesperados algún rastro de la joven castaña.

Sin esperarlo, pudieron apreciar la escena que los marcaria de por vida, destrozando el corazón de ambos chicos; pues a varios metros del bullicio, casi escondidos tras un gran árbol; una ruborizada Hermione, era besada apasionadamente por viktor krum.


	15. El miedo de Harry

-no…no…por favor – susurró cayendo de rodillas, sintiendo como su corazón era estrujado con crueldad, abriendo en él una herida muy grande y profunda. Dumbledore se arrodillo a su lado sintiendo pena por el chico. Por mucho que Harry mereciera eso, no le gustaba verlo así.

-levántate por favor…-suplicó el anciano. –debemos continuar Harry…

-no…no me haga esto profesor…no quiero ver más!!!

-debemos seguir…

"no importa lo que veas…ella siempre te querrá" exclamó la voz de su mejor amiga dentro de su cabeza. Esas palabras lo ayudaron a levantarse y mirar a su ex director. Mientras más se apresuraran mas rápido terminaría todo.

-sigamos pues –determinó con firmeza, mirando por ultima vez a su otro yo, que corría velozmente con dirección al castillo.

No supo como cambiaron de escenario esa vez, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando una y otra vez el beso entre Hermione y Krum. Ya no le importaba el odio por el búlgaro, ya no le importaba la rabia que lo embargo al saberse tan necesitado de la chica castaña, ni si quiera le importó los extraños comentarios que hacia el anciano; lo único que le importaba, era saber que era lo que sentía.

Suspiró cansado al verse en el gigantesco laberinto de la tercera prueba. Recorrió el lugar recordando la horripilante experiencia que vivió al llegar a la copa. No pudo evitar preguntarse que cambios habría en ese mundo, que pasaría con Cedric? Que pasaría con él ahora que era un cobarde?

-tú ya no eres cobarde…-le respondió Dumbledore dando a entender que había escuchado sus pensamientos. –ahora tienes una fuerte razón para seguir adelante, algo que te da valor.

No se inmutó en preguntar siquiera, pues seguramente lo descubriría en unos momentos. Pronto, vio como su reflejo se acercaba corriendo siendo perseguido por un dementor. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en que el pequeño Harry lo atravesó; y le sorprendió mucho ver en los ojos del chico una valentía que no había visto más que en Hermione.

Con determinación, el Harry de 14 años se detuvo a unos metros de ellos, envainando la varita y apuntando directo al dementor.

-Expectro patronum!!!-gritó el chico. Ante ellos se hizo presente la figura de un lobo plateado, que corrió velozmente hasta embestir al dementor.

-porque no es un ciervo?-habló por primera vez, sin dejar de mirar a aquel maravilloso animal que se dirigía al chico ojiverde y se restregaba en sus piernas.

-por Sirius- contestó Albus con una mueca de tristeza. El ojiverde permaneció callado, sin poder entender porque el cambio, hasta que una punzada en el pecho le recordó la horrenda muerte que tuvo su padrino en ese mundo.

-entiendo…

Siguió a su reflejo a lo largo del laberinto, observando como el pequeño ojiverde se enfrentaba a los retos con algo de dificultad, pero con la misma determinación y el mismo valor.

Después de mucho correr, llegaron hasta una parte del laberinto que estaba en completa oscuridad. El pequeño Harry ilumino el lugar con su varia, respirando agitadamente por la larga carrera que emprendió y la incertidumbre no de saber que se encontraría en aquel lugar.

Harry observó cauteloso como una sombra se escabullía de un lugar a otro, sin permitir que vieran que era realmente. En un acto de reflejo, llevó su mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, donde acostumbraba llevar la varita.

-Hey!!! Mi varita no esta!!! –reclamó con preocupación, sin apartar su vista de aquella sombra.

-aquí no la necesitaras, al menos no por ahora.-comentó el anciano, indicándole con un gesto que mirara a su reflejo.

Su corazón se paralizo al ver tal escena. Frente a él, estaba el cuerpo inerte de una persona, pero no una persona cualquiera, era Ron.

Sin poder evitarlo, cayó de rodillas sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo. Como había ocurrido aquello? Acaso los cambios en ese mundo ocasionaron la muerte de su mejor amigo?

Observó como su director y su reflejo miraba el cuerpo inerte de ojiazul con una expresión seria. El pequeño ojiverde ni siquiera parecía afectado.

-riddikulus!!!- gritó el chico ante la mirada asombrada de Harry. De inmediato, la criatura tomó la forma de Draco Malfoy vestido con un pequeño vestido rosa pastel y algunos lazos del mismo color en el rubio cabello.

-un Boggart!!! – exclamó contrariado sin dejar de mirar a la criatura.

No obtuvo respuesta de su profesor, pues este solo se limito a seguir el pequeño Harry a lo largo del laberinto. Sin poder borrar aquella escalofriante imagen de su cabeza, los siguió sumido en silencio. Pasaron varios minutos para que su respiración volviera a ser acompasada y su corazón tomara el ritmo habitual.

En ese mundo infernal, ya había perdido a Hermione; y por mucho que suplicara, no podría tenerla otra vez. Así que no dejaría que algo le pasara a Ron, y no por el hecho de que se quedaría solo, sino porque no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error y permitirse perder a la segunda persona más importante en su vida.

Con todos esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, se adentro a la oscuridad de aquel terrorífico laberinto; que llevaría a su otro yo, al comienzo de sus desgracias.


	16. Valorado tu presencia

Tuvo que correr varios metros para alcanzar a su profesor. Cuando por fin se encontró a su lado, observo como el pequeño ojiverde atacaba a krum desmayándolo al instante. No pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al presenciar la escena, pues para él, era como una pequeña venganza por el beso que le había robado a Hermione.

Dumbledore lo miro con cansancio, convenciéndose a cada segundo que ese chico no progresaba en absoluto. El tiempo poco a poco se acababa y Harry aun no descubría lo que realmente sentía por su mejor amiga. Suspiro frustrado deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que el chico viese más allá de sus gafas antes de que todo fuese inútil.

-es increíble lo que hacen algunas personas por ganar.-escucharon decir a Cedric Diggory. Harry observo detenidamente al chico, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo que estaba próximo a pasar. Vio como su otro yo lanzaba chispas rojas mirando al búlgaro con repulsión, pero por mucho que él mismo quisiese embargarse de ese sentimiento, no podía olvidar que viktor estaba poseído y actuaba en contra de su voluntad.

-bueno…y ahora que hacemos?- interrogo Cedric mirando fijamente al de gafas.

-vamos juntos por la copa…así Hogwarts será el ganador…

-a la cuenta de tres….uno

-dos…

-tres!!!- gritaron ambos chicos al unisonó. Tanto Harry como el profesor Dumbledore fueron arrastrados por el traslador. Esta vez, el ojiverde sentía una fuerte opresión en el estomago, mezclado con el dolor de cabeza que le producía el saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Miro a su ex director por entre la ráfaga de colores que los envolvía, su rostro estaba serio, y en sus ojos había un brillo que no pudo definir. Dumbledore le devolvió la mirada tratando de darle valor para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba.

Cayo de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el rugoso suelo para no golpear su rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y miles de imágenes torturaron su mente una y otra vez, no estaba listo, no podía volver a presenciar algo así. Hacia tan solo unos meses que se había librado de aquellas pesadillas y no tenía el sufímente valor para volver a vivirlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el grito desgarrador de su otro yo. A unos metro de él, cayo el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory. Se alejo a rastras hasta que choco con su profesor. Al levantar la mirada, Albus le susurro que se levantara y presenciara todo lo que ocurría, pues pese a que no sucedería nada diferente de lo original; se daría cuenta de algo que siempre estuvo presente en él y nunca lo tomo en cuenta.

En contra de su voluntad, se puso de pie; observando con dolor como el pequeño ojiverde era torturado por colagusano, quien clavaba una fina daga de plata en su brazo.

-no…por favor profesor…deténgalo- suplicaba el chico, tapando sus oídos para así tratar inútilmente de evitar escuchar los gritos de su otro yo.

-no puedo hacerlo Harry.-murmuro con gran pesar, desviando la mirada hacia el piso. Por muy fuerte que pretendiera ser, Albus Dumbledore quería a Harry Potter como su propio hijo, y por tanto le dolía de sobremanera el sufrimiento de este. Y era precisamente por ello que ahora le mostraba todo lo que él seria sin aquella chica tan maravillosa, para que no desgraciara su vida como una vez él lo hizo.

Harry veía como voldemort resurgía desde ese caldero, y lo aterro y lo enfureció a la vez. Estudio con detenimiento el rostro de su reflejo. El pequeño Harry se encontraba muy asustado, mirando aterrado al "hombre" que se acercaba a él.

-maldito…-susurro el ojiverde. No podía evitar sentir pena por si mismo; sobre todo al saber que ese Harry, el chico de 14 años, nunca tuvo un enfrentamiento contra voldemort (salvo al año de vida) comprendió entonces que una de las poderosas razones que lo llevo a seguir adelante en cada batalla, era saber que pasara lo que pasara, Hermione siempre estaría a su lado, dándole el cariño, el apoyo y el animo que necesitaba. Por desgracia, su otro yo nunca tuvo el privilegio de conocer a tan maravillosa amiga, por tanto no contaba con esa poderosa razón para triunfar en ese encuentro. No pudo más que sentirse culpable, pues todo esto era por el estúpido deseo que había pedid; él y solo él, era responsable de todas las desgracias que ese pequeño niño ojiverde había vivido esos cuatro años en el colegio de magia.

-Harry Potter.- siseó el lord oscuro caminando alrededor del pequeño Harry, quien se encontraba preso por la terrorífica estatua. –al fin, después de 13 largos añas, estamos frente a frente…

-quien…quien eres?- cuestiono el de gafas mordiendo sus labios para evitar el grito que nacía en su garganta.

-que impertinente eres Potter…no deberías tratarme como si fuera tu igual…

-vol…voldemort!!!-exclamo el chico abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. El "hombre" sonrió tétricamente al percatarse del miedo en la voz de su rival.

El de gafas observaba todo detenidamente, sintiendo el odio recorrer sus venas. No podía permitir que un ser tan despreciable atacara a un chico pequeño e indefenso que no estaba listo para la carga que caía en sus hombros. Y pese a que sabía que era él mismo, veía al pequeño Harry como otro niño más que sufriría el odio de voldemort.

-Harry, debes controlarte!!! –susurro el anciano, mirando la escena con cierto recelo. Harry le miro indignado, tragándose sus deseos de protestar al ver el odio que emanaban los ojos azules de su ex director. Nunca, en sus siete años de vida que llevaba conociéndolo, había visto en Dumbledore tanto odio. Que era todo aquello? Era acaso que el Dumbledore sentía la misma impotencia que él por no poder hacer nada?

-CRUCIUS!!!- la voz de voldemort y el grito desgarrador del pequeño Harry, regreso a ambos hombres a la realidad. El de gafas observo furioso como voldemort se jactaba del pequeño chico, torturándolo una y otra vez.

El chico ojiverde corrió hasta perderse de vista, estaba asustado y no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría. Harry, quien se había acercado hasta él, vio como su reflejo contemplaba a Cedric, reflejando la gran culpa que su alma embragaba.

No pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes al ver como el pequeño Harry lloraba. Todo rastro de valor y decisión había desaparecido de su rostro, y no era para menos. Hace tan solo unas horas estaba intentando salvar su vida de los peligros que escondía ese laberinto, y ahora estaba ahí, frente a un peligro aun mayor.

-te escondes Potter? Por lo menos tu padre tuvo el valor de enfrentarme…-escucho decir al lord oscuro, presenciando como este se acercaba lentamente a donde se refugiaba su otro yo. –él si era valiente…idiota por enfrentarme…pero a fin de cuentas valiente…

Tan solo unos pasos lo separaban del pequeño ojiverde. Harry trago saliva pasando su vista constantemente entre su reflejo y voldemort. Si no hacía algo, ese seria el fin de su otro yo.

-que pasa Potter?

Vio asombrado como el pequeño Harry cerraba los ojos apretando con fuerza la varita que posaba en su mano. Parecía tener una lucha interna, como si realmente se estuviese debatiendo la posibilidad de salir y enfrentar a ese repugnante ser que atentaba contra su vida o quedarse ahí esperando a que acorriera algún milagro.

-no lo hagas…no estas listo…podría matarte!!!- exclamo con frustración. No podía hacer nada por mucho que lo intentase. Se sentía frustrado, con miedo y culpable. No había ni una sola posibilidad de que su otro yo se enfrentara a voldemort y saliera con vida. Nunca tuvo encuentros cercanos con la muerte, y no tenia experiencia en ataques; que podía hacer ese simple chico contra lord voldemort?

"HAS ALGO…PUEDES HACERLO!!!"

Miro asombrado a su reflejo, quien con solo pensar en ese grito; se levanto y salió de su escondite envainando su varita, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera y dar la vida de se necesario.

-que!!!? Porque!!! Porque pensó precisamente en eso?-cuestiono a su profesor, quien extrañamente le sonreía.

-desde el momento en que escucho esas palabras…se lleno del valor necesario para enfrentar las adversidades…

-a que se refieres? No entiendo?

-Harry, desde que la señorita Granger grito eso en el estadio, el Harry de este tiempo se dejo llevar por esas palabras- respondió con una sonrisa, viendo como el pequeño ojiverde atacaba a voldemort y estos sufrían los estragos que causo la unión de sus varitas.- esas palabras por muy simples que te parezcan, te han dado valor a lo largo de este tiempo…solo así pudiste superar la prueba del lago y llegar hasta aquí.

-solo gracias a Hermione…-comento sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez. Ahora entendía porque su otro yo había dejado de ser un cobarde, porque de un momento a otro se había vuelto mas valiente y decidido.

-él no sabe quien fue la chica que grito…pero su voz quedo grabada en su mente y en su corazón…y le ha estado eternamente agradecido por ello…a diferencia de otros.- comento dándole un todo acido a sus ultimas palabras.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Harry, sintiendo como un balde de agua congelada caía sobre él de improviso. Ya no podía reprochar a Dumbledore que se lo recordara cada cinco segundos, pues era verdad y solo ahora lo comprendía completamente. Él nunca supo valorar la amistad de Hermione y mucho menos su persona, nunca quiso darse cuenta de lo mucho que esa castaña había hecho por él, y ahora era demasiado tarde para ello.


	17. Celos, culpa y arrepentimiento

Observó con asombro como el pequeño Harry se enfrentaba a voldemort con valor. Sus movimientos eran agiles y su defensa muy fuerte. Se preguntó en que momento el chico se había vuelto tan hábil en los duelos; incluso a él le había costado mucho tener esa habilidad.

Le pareció sorprendente la forma en que unas palabras cambiaron la vida de su otro yo. De nueva cuenta le debía algo a Hermione, pero por mucho que quisiera, no podría agradecérselo.

Con el resplandor que se produjo al momento de que el pequeño ojiverde tocó la copa, tanto Dumbledore como él se "transportaron" de regreso al campo de quidditch. La opresión que sintió en el pecho fue mucho mas fuerte que cuando él mismo cayo con el cuerpo de Cedric. Pudo ver por primera vez lo que ocurrió con los demás, como Amos Diggory cayó arrodillado junto al cuerpo de su hijo, llorando con desesperación y dolor, vio también como Cho lloraba abrazada de Marietta y como todos sus compañeros se lamentaban por la muerte del Hufflepuff.

Pero lo que no esperaba ver, era a Hermione corriendo al encuentro con Krum. La castaña se aferró a los brazos del búlgaro besando una y otra vez su mejilla, mientras Viktor la abrazaba con fuerza. Sintió como su corazón se desmoronaba poco a poco, el oxigeno abandonaba a sus pulmones y su vista se tornaba cristalina.

Nunca creyó sentirse tan mal al ver que Hermione se preocupaba por otro más de lo que se preocupaba por él, ni siquiera se imaginó que eso pasaría.

-Claro, si para ella tú eras lo más importante, ¿Cómo podría preocuparse por alguien más?-comentó Dumbledore haciendo uso de habilidad para leer su mente.

Como no queriendo la cosa, se acercó a la ojimiel olvidando por completo a su otro yo que lloraba desconsolado en un rincón.

-Por Merlín…no sabes lo angustiada que estaba…de solo pensar que algo malo podría pasarte yo…-susurró la castaña siendo interrumpida por el llanto.

-"trranquila" estoy bien…-le tranquilizó el búlgaro, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Harry observó todo con tristeza, no solo le lastimaba el hecho de revivir la muerte de Cedric, sino también el saber que Hermione no lo consolaría, pues ahora ella velaba por Viktor Krum.

Dirigió su mirada con dirección al pequeño Harry. Su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente al ver como su otro yo lloraba a mas no poder escondido en un rincón. Estaba solo, herido y asustado. A su lado no se encontraba nadie, ninguna persona que pudiese darle consuelo o un abrazo para calmar su dolor. Sin poder evitarlo, buscó con la vista a los chicos pelirrojos. Ron se encontraba junto a sus compañeros de Griffyndor, mirando todo con una mezcla de asombro y terror, y Ginny miraba a su reflejo con miedo y coraje contenido.

¿Por qué lo miraba así? ¿Por qué no iba a su lado a consolarlo? ¿Es que lo culpaba de lo ocurrido?

-Harry, debemos partir- comunicó el anciano sacando del interior de su túnica un extraño artefacto de plata.

-Pero profesor, ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

-Siempre pensando solo en ti-Albus negó con la cabeza, comenzando a desesperarse de la actitud tan narcisista que estaba adoptando Harry.

-¡¡¡No!!!- negó el chico mirando a Hermione.- no pienso en mi, pienso en él- reclamó ofendido apuntando a su reflejo.

-Para el caso es lo mismo.

Dumbledore extendió su brazo apuntando a las luces del lugar con el extraño artefacto. Poco a poco, las luces se fueron extinguiendo hasta dejarlos en la penumbra oscuridad.

-No…no…no… Cedric- gritó un muchacho entre la oscuridad captando la atención de ojiverde. No lograba ver nada, pero si escuchaba la agitada respiración de alguien y el grito desgarrador que terminó con el silencio

-Profesor ¿Donde estamos?- interrogó confundido, entrecerró los ojos intentando adaptarse a la oscuridad.

-En tu habitación de prívate drive.

-Pero…¿Qué paso con Hermione?

-Oh, la señorita Granger esta en Bulgaria. –respondió el anciano sintiendo un extraño goce al ver la expresión que adoptó el ojiverde.

-Pero…¿¡¡¡Por qué se fue con Krum!!!?- cuestionó el chico con angustia y cierta molestia. Sentía como su sangre se calentaba rápidamente hasta comenzar a hervir, y como una llama de fuego quemaba el interior de su pecho. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- se escuchó la voz se su ex profesor sacándolo de sus pensamientos- la señorita Granger tiene una relación con el joven Krum.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el cuerpo del ojiverde, o al menos eso fue lo que el chico sintió tras escuchar las palabras del anciano. Era algo lógico y de cierto modo ya lo sospechaba; Pero escuchar a su profesor confirmar sus sospechas hacía de esos pensamientos algo mucho más cruel y doloroso.

Decidido a no comentar nada más, se dedicó a observar como el pequeño Harry se levantaba bañado en sudor, sollozando débilmente. El chico se levantó temblando, miró a través de la ventana y su llanto se volvió más audible y con más sentimiento.

"No quiero estar aquí, me siento tan solo…"

Se acercó a su otro yo e intentó posar su mano sobre el hombro del chico, sin embargo; al recordar que no podía tocarlo desistió de esa idea. Se limitó entonces a observarlo y darle palabras de aliento, aun sabiendo que el pequeño ojiverde no lo podría escuchar.

Observó como su otro yo se colocaba una sudadera azul y se encaminaba a la salida. Por indicaciones de Dumbledore, siguieron al chico de gafas hasta lo que parecía un parque. El pequeño Harry se sentó en un columpio, y a los pocos minutos Harry le hizo compañía siendo observado por su profesor.

Se percató entonces que ese parque era el mismo en que se enfrento con los dementores, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese hecho sucedería en ese instante. Dumbledore permanecía callado caminando de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, al verlo, se sintió culpable. El ex director de Hogwarts se veía enfermo y cansado, sus ojos azules habían perdido todo brillo, su piel se tornaba cada vez más blanca y sus labios habían adoptado un color morado.

-¿Se encuentra bien profesor?- cuestionó por tercera vez en lo que llevaban del recorrido.- se ve algo, cansado…

-No te preocupes Harry, estoy bien –respondió el anciano con un tono cortante

-"Ron, donde estarás ¿Por qué no contestas a mis cartas?"- pensó el chico de gafas, Harry quien ahora lo miraba fijamente, sintió como la angustia viajaba por cada partícula de su cuerpo; quizá por recordar el dolor que él mismo sintió o por comprender lo que sentía su otro yo, sumándole el desprecio de Dumbledore. No lo supo con certeza; así como tampoco supo porque comenzó a llorar siendo acompañados sus sollozos por el chico ojiverde que se encontraba a su lado.

Un nudo en la garganta le cortó el habla, por mucho que lo intentara no encontraba palabras para poder consolar a ese chico, y aunque supiera como expresarse, no podría hacerlo.

-No te escucha.-se dijo a si mismo apretando los puños con fuerza. Comprendió entonces que la única persona que había sido capas de reconfortarlo con tan solo una mirada, no era otra que esa castaña que siempre fue su incondicional y a la que tontamente lastimó.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?-murmuró su reflejo atrayendo su atención.- ¿Por qué tengo que estar solo? ¿Es que acaso nunca podre ser feliz?

-Por mi culpa estás así, te privé del privilegio de tener a una persona maravillosa a tu lado, te quite la dicha de tener algo bueno en tu vida-exclamó el de gafas entre sollozos.

De una forma sorpresiva, el cielo se torno grisáceo y una fuerte tormenta golpe su rostro con fiereza. Era como si el clima reflejara su sentir, como si alguien divino viera lo atormentado de su corazón y quisiera informarle a la única persona que podía sanarlo.

Al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de Hermione estaba presente. Su ropa manchada de fango y sangre, sus manos vendadas, su cabello enmarañado, su rostro sucio, sus labios ligeramente apretados y sus ojos cargados de preocupación y rojizos debido al llanto. Quizás para alguien más, esa imagen era repugnante; pero para él, era la imagen de la chica mas bella que había visto en toda su vida. Esa fue la última imagen que vio antes de caer inconsciente luego de derrotar a voldemort. Recordó con nostalgia como la chica se abalanzó a sus brazos en cuanto abrió los ojos en san mungo un mes después, cómo por primera vez en su vida la escuchaba decir incoherencias y cómo le repitió una y otra vez la súplica de que nunca la dejara.

Miró de nueva cuenta a su otro yo, cargado de culpa al saber que era el responsable de que ese chico indefenso no conociera a la persona tan maravillosa que era Hermione Granger.

Un frio infernal recorrió su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Pronto toda la felicidad que había sentido minutos antes lo abandonaba dándole paso a la tristeza. Albus lo miraba detenidamente como alertándole algo, se acercó mas a él hasta que quedo justo en frente.

-¡¡¡Harry, es importante que mires esto con detalle, todas y cada una de las cosas que estas a punto de ver!!! ¡¡¡No te enfoques en un solo suceso y no dejes que tus sentimientos te manipulen!!!- gritó Dumbledore por encima del ruido ocasionado por la tormenta.

Lo ultimo que pudo apreciar antes de verse completamente envuelto por una espesa niebla, fueron dos figuras encapuchadas dirigirse a su otro yo con gran velocidad. Fue consiente entonces, de que los dementores habían atacado al pequeño Harry.


	18. Sentimientos al descubierto

La niebla se adentraba a sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar. Miró a su ex director buscando algún indicio de que él pasara lo mismo, pero Dumbledore se mantenía normal, mirando fijamente al pequeño Harry. Sintió su cabeza partirse en dos cuando miles de imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos a gran velocidad. Eran momentos que vivió al lado de los Dursleys

A medida que pasaban, las imágenes iban adquiriendo mayor velocidad tornándose borrosas. Cayó de rodillas sintiendo la asfixia de no poder respirar y un inmenso dolor de cabeza producido por las imágenes. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, como si estuviese de nuevo bajo los efectos de un traslador.

-Harry, debes observarlo todo- murmuró Dumbledore extendiéndole una mano para que se levantara. Harry se puso en pie negando la ayuda del anciano, lo miró claramente ofendido y gruñó por lo bajo.

Se quedó petrificado al observar un hecho del que no tenía memoria. Un pequeño Harry de no más de tres años, miraba suplicante a la mujer delante de él, con los ojos cristalinos y el cuerpo tembloroso.

-te lo julo tía, yo no he hecho nala, fue un…

-¡¡¡Cierra la boca!!!- reclamaba la mujer con ira, limpiando de su rostro el puré que se suponía era la cena del pequeño-. No eres más que un fenómeno como tu madre, no sabes lo que daría por librarme de ti.

Harry vio con tristeza como el niño salía corriendo, llorando mientras pedía perdón una y otra vez.

-No recordaba eso-murmuró muy bajito, diciéndolo más para él mismo que para su director.

-Las personas solemos olvidar momentos dolorosos, pensando que con ello no nos lastimaran más.

-Profesor ¿por qué esto? ¿Por qué Harry recuerda algo así? –cuestionó refiriéndose a él mismo en tercera persona.

-Fue la primera vez que teniendo uso de razón, te llamaron fenómeno.

-Igual que a Hermione- comentó, cayendo en cuenta de cuan crueles podían sonar esas palabras ante dos niños pequeños.

-Ahora entiendes ¿por qué tienen mucho en común?

No pudo responderle, pues la imagen ante él cambio bruscamente. Ahora veía al pequeño Harry metido en su alacena. El niño sostenía fuertemente una hoja de papel, aferrándola más a su cuerpo a medida que los sollozos aumentaban.

-Papá, mamá ¿Por qué tenían que morir?- cuestionó el pequeño mostrando su ingles mejorado- llévenme con ustedes, no me dejes aquí solito. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia no me quieren y no quiero molestarlos más. Por favor, llévenme con ustedes.- Una rebelde lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de Harry. Sintió su corazón estrujarse y su estomago comprimirse dolorosamente al ver que esa hoja de papel que su otro yo aferraba, tenia un dibujo de dos adultos sujetando las manitas de un feliz niño de ojos verdes.

Desvió la mirada para evitar que el anciano viese lo cristalino de sus ojos. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así a un niño? A un ser indefenso y libre de cosas impuras. ¿Es que esos seres horrendos a los que llamaba tíos, no tenían ni una pizca de sentimientos?

-Es muy doloroso presenciar esto, pero debes ser fuerte.

-¿Por qué me lo muestra profesor?-reprochó ácidamente, pensando que quien alguna vez fue su director gozaba con verlo sufrir.

-Sinceramente no tenia idea de que presenciarías algo como esto.

-¿A, no?- cuestionó irónico, apretando los puños para no golpear al anciano- entonces ¿por qué me dijo que "tenia que presenciarlo"?

-Porque hay algo que realmente debes ver, algo que podría ayudarte a despejar tus dudas con respecto a tus sentimientos.

El joven le miró asombrado. ¿Dumbledore sabía sobre su confusión? ¿Sabia acaso que había estado torturándose por horas sobre el por qué beso a Hermione?

"Tonto" Pensó el chico golpeando ligeramente su frente. "Claro que lo sabe, puede leer mis pensamientos"

Callado, se dedicó a observar los recuerdos que se mostraban ante él. La mayoría los recordaba perfectamente y no necesitaba que se los mostraran para volver a sentir rabia por su "familia", sin embargo; hubo varios de los que no tenía conocimiento. Como aquel en que su reflejo había encontrado una fotografía de su madre entre los escombros del ático. El niño la había guardado con cariño y su primo reveló la existencia de esa fotografía a sus padres. Vernon Dursley hizo pedazos la imagen ante los cristalinos ojos del pequeño Harry.

Sintió rabia, coraje y odio al presenciar aquello. Sus tíos no solo lo trataron mal, si no que también lo privaron del derecho a tener un poco de felicidad. En ese momento odió a Dumbledore por dejarlo a cargo de esos engendros que decían llamarse su familia.

Pronto dieron paso a los recuerdos que el pequeño ojiverde vivió en Hogwarts. Vio como el niño lloraba frente al espejo que le mostraba a sus padres; vio como un ojiverde un poco mayor se abrazaba a si mismo intentando calmar el dolor que sentía al encontrarse tan solo. Observó como su otro yo lloraba desconsolado al enterarse de que Sirius había muerto. Le partió el alma verlo así, llorando y gritando a los cielo rogando por el regreso de su padrino.

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente para alejar todo sentimiento de él. No debía dejarse llevar, no podía llenarse de ese dolor que embargaba al niño de gafas. Debía ser fuerte y rogar por que todo aquello terminara pronto.

Sintió como si mil dagas se clavaran en su corazón al ver el desprecio con el que Ron trataba al Harry de 14 años. La manera en que lo miraba y le hablaba mostraba lo furioso que estaba con el de gafas.

-Yo no metí mi nombre en el cáliz –gritó una vez el ojiverde suplicando por el perdón de su amigo.

Su dolor aumento al tener que vivir nuevamente la muerte de Cedric. Todo se repetía desde la perspectiva del pequeño Harry. Todo era tan doloroso, que suplicó a su ex director por que terminara con la agonía. Albus le miraba con cierta pena, posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico para darle un poco de apoyo.

"_Has algo, ¡puedes hacerlo!"_

De nuevo esa dulce voz que lo sacaría de las sombras y sanaría a su corazón como en ocasiones anteriores. No pudo más que pensar en darle mil besos a Hermione en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Sonrió feliz al ver el familiar destello plateado. La espesa niebla comenzó a cubrir sus pies ascendiendo lentamente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cubrir su rostro, un remolino se deshizo de ella rápidamente, mostrando lo que parecía otro recuerdo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?- la angustia embargó su voz a medida que el recuerdo se hacía mas nítido. Miró a su director en busca de una respuesta. Sintió terror al ver el ceño fruncido del anciano, como si estuviese preocupado por lo que sucedía.

-Al parecer, el patronus no funcionó- comentó comenzando a sonreír en cuanto miró la escena frente a sus ojos. Con curiosidad Harry dirigió su vista al mismo punto que lo hacia Albus. Su corazón se aceleró y todo sentimiento permaneció congelado.

Frente a él, estaba el recuerdo de Hermione besando a Krum en el lago, para después darle paso al de la última prueba, donde la castaña corría hacia Viktor y lo llenaba de besos.

-¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué recuerda esto? ¿Por qué estos malditos recuerdos impidieron que realizara el patronus? –reclamó furioso consigo mismo. La llama en el interior de su pecho ardía furiosamente, como no lo había hecho nunca. Apretó la mandíbula, deseoso de golpear al búlgaro hasta que sus nudillos sangraran.

- Sucedió algo muy curioso-exclamó Dumbledore ensanchando su sonrisa. Un brillo malicioso se asomaba por sus ojos azules mirando como Harry esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

-El pequeño Harry se siente atraído por Hermione Granger- Albus se permitió disfrutar de cada una de sus palabras, deleitándose con las expresión del ojiverde que lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro, terror y furia.


	19. La imprudencia de Ron

-¿Es broma verdad?- indagó con la esperanza de que el anciano comenzara a reírse y le confirmara que todo era una muy mala broma. ¿Él enamorado de Hermione? Eso era una tontería. Si nunca se enamoró de ella cuando eran mejores amigos, mucho menos lo haría ahora que nunca se conocieron.

-No es broma. El pequeño Harry realmente se siente atraído por la señorita Granger.

-¿Pero? ¿Cómo? Ni…¡¡¡ni siquiera la conoce!!!- argumentó el ojiverde.

-Dime algo Harry, ¿Tú conocías a Cho Chang cuando te sentías atraído por ella?- cuestionó el ex director provocando un sonrojo en el ojiverde.

-Bueno, ambos jugábamos quidditch y…Sabía algo de ella

-¿En serio?- enarcó una ceja como claro gesto de incredulidad-. Dime, ¿Sabias algo de ella a parte de su nombre? No lo sé ¿Sus gustos? ¿Si tiene hermanos?

-No realmente-respondió avergonzado.

-Pues lo mismo le paso al pequeño Harry. Tras aquella prueba en el lago cuando contempló el frágil cuerpo de la señorita Granger, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Solo que él no sabe ni cual es su nombre.

-Pero…esto es ilógico ¿Por qué sentirme atraído por ella si nunca la conocí?- sin percatarse si quiera en donde estaba, tomó asiento en un viejo sofá que estaba junto a él. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos analizando todo lo que acababa de descubrir. ¿Cómo era posible que el hecho de no conocerse afectara lo que sentía por ella? ¿Cómo se enamoró de alguien de quien no sabia ni siquiera como se llamaba?

-Se siente atraído Harry, más no esta enamorado- rectificó Albus. Sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver en ese mar esmeralda la confusión que carcomía su alma. Sintió un poco de culpa al darse cuenta que revelarle los nuevos sentimientos de su otro yo, no lo ayudaron para aclarar las dudas internas, por el contrario lo confundieron más.

No pudo más que suspirar exasperado y admirar a Hermione por su paciencia, al ver al ojiverde levantarse precipitadamente y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba lo imposible que era esa situación.

Tomó asiento en el sofá donde minutos antes estuvo sentado el de gafas. Se sentía cansado y desesperado. ¿Es que Harry nunca entendería por qué necesitaba de su mejor amiga? ¿Nunca aceptaría lo que realmente sentía por ella?

-"todo esta perdido, es inútil nunca lo entenderá" –pensó el anciano sintiendo repentinamente mucho coraje contra el de gafas.

-Me niego profesor-renegaba el chico negando rotundamente con la cabeza- eso no es verdad, no siento nada por Hermione que no sea amistad y estoy seguro que Harry tampoco, sino ¿Por qué no me lo explico en su momento? Se supone que también es algo crucial en mi nueva vida- reclamó desesperado, mirando fulminante al anciano.

-¡Es que acaso no viste como el chico miraba a Hermione en el lago!- atajó Dumbledore con el tono de voz ligeramente elevado.

-Esa es su excusa por no haberme…

El rechinido de la puerta provocó que Harry guardara silencio rápidamente. Giró su rostro con velocidad escrutando la oscuridad para ver quien había ingresado a la habitación. Solo hasta entonces, se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba. Escrutó el lugar con la miraba intentando divisar algo que le resultase familiar, pero los rayos lunares que se filtraban por el ventanal frente a él, tan solo iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, impidiendo que viese mas allá de unos metros.

El eco de unos pasos lo alertaron, alguien se acercaba cautelosamente y con tanta parsimonia que comenzaba a desesperarlo. Cuando por fin los rayos de luz alcanzaron las facciones del intruso, Harry se encontró frente a frente con su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Remus Lupin se encaminó hasta lo que parecía una cama. Se sentó en el borde de esta y acarició paternalmente el cabello azebache que sobresalía de las sabanas grisáceas. El pequeño Harry se removía entre las sabanas, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y una expresión de terror en el rostro.

-Grimmauld place- susurró el joven al reconocer el escudo de la familia Black tallado en la puerta de la habitación.

Una punzada de dolor cubrió a su corazón. Las imágenes de la muerte de Sirius centellaron frente a sus ojos; nunca podría olvidar la mueca de terror en el rostro de su padrino minutos antes de que le dieran el beso del dementor.

-Harry, Harry, despierta- murmuró Lupin logrando sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. El pequeño Harry se levantó sobresaltado aferrándose a los brazos de su profesor

- tranquilo, todo esta bien.

-¿Dónde estoy? –cuestionó el pequeño aun en brazos del castaño

El ceño del profesor se contrajo visiblemente; el ojiverde le miró contrariado, pues normalmente ese gesto de Lupin indicaba que le daría una mala noticia.

-Estas en Grimmauld place. Este lugar es el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, un grupo de magos que lucha contra Voldemort- agregó al ver la confusión del pequeño de gafas.- fue creada por Dumbledore y… tus padres pertenecieron a ella- El rostro del chico se distorsionó mostrando un gesto de sufrimiento, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y sus labios y su cuerpo comenzaron a temblar.

-Tranquilo Harry-murmuró Lupin abrasándolo con mayor fuerza.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación, fueron tan solo unos momentos en los que Harry estuvo contemplando en la oscuridad a su otro yo. Sentía como si su corazón dejara de latir de un momento a otro y le ocasionara un terrible dolor, pero todo empeoró cuando Dumbledore lo estrechó fraternalmente entre sus brazos.

Y entonces lloró. Lloró por todo lo que había ocurrido, lloró por haber peleado con Hermione, lloró por el estúpido deseo que pidió, lloró por no tener a su mejor amiga, lloró por lo estúpido que fue al enamorarse de alguien tan ruin como Ginny Weasley, lloró por la muerte de Sirius, lloró por el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado a su otro yo, lloró por la relación que existía entre Krum y Hermione y por muchas cosas mas.

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así, y por mucho que Dumbledore lo abrazara, nunca conseguiría lo que Hermione, nunca calmaría el dolor que albergaba su corazón.

-Tranquilo Harry, todo estará bien –murmuró Dumbledore. El ojiverde deshizo el abrazo encaminándose hasta donde se encontraba su otro yo. A esas alturas, el pequeño Harry se encontraba dormido en brazos de su profesor. Lupin lo acomodó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y lo miró con cariño.

-Eres tan parecido a ellos, ¡oh James! seguro estarías orgulloso de tu hijo, es muy valiente- salió de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos, pasando al lado de Harry y provocándole un escalofrío.

Contempló al chico que dormía tranquilamente frente a él, de alguna extraña forma sentía que era como su hijo, y le dolía de sobremanera no poder ayudarlo, no poder darle un consejo y no poder abrazarlo en sus momentos de agonía

¿Cómo fue tan imbécil como para desear nunca haber conocido Hermione? ¡A su mejor amiga! Aquella que ocupaba más de un puesto en su corazón. Porque después de presenciar todo aquello, se dio cuenta que Hermione Granger no solo era su amiga, sino también en infinidad de ocasiones empeñaba el papel de madre, de hermana, de confidente, de consejera, de profesora y muchos otros que la habían ayudado a crecer como persona.

Él era una gran persona únicamente cuando estaba junto a Hermione, pues desde que comenzó su noviazgo con Ginny en el sexto curso (por lo cual de cierta forma se alejó de la castaña.) se convirtió en un chico prepotente que se sentía superior a los demás. Se convirtió en alguien que no era él.

-Harry ¿Estas despierto?

Ron ingresaba a la habitación con paso desgarbado, engullendo lo que parecía ser un gran panecillo cubierto con chocolate. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo; Harry se sintió feliz. Por fin veía a su mejor amigo.

-¿Harry? – murmuró el pelirrojo acercándose cuidadosamente a la cama en donde reposaba el chico de gafas – vamos, sé que estas despierto, a mí no me puedes engañar.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro de Harry. ¿No podía engañarlo? ¿Cuantas veces no le había mentido diciéndole que había faltado a sus clases porque se sentía enfermo cuando en verdad lo hacía para poder estar con Ginny sin ser vigilados por él? Solo Hermione sabía que no era así, pero nunca lo reprendía, tan solo se limitaba a lanzarle una mirada fulminante y de decepción.

-¡¡¡Ron!!!- gritó el pequeño ojiverde cuando el menor de los Weasley lo jaló por los tobillos hasta tirarlo de la cama.

-¡Lo ves! ¡No estabas dormido mentiroso!- ambos chicos sonreían felices de verse. Harry se percató de que nunca abrazaba a Ron, a decir verdad nunca había tenido deseos de abrazarlo, todo lo contrario a lo que le ocurría con Hermione

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –jadeó el pelirrojo después de lo que parecieron unas horas. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre y por todo el suelo se encontraban miles de plumas, muestra de la guerra de almohadas que minutos antes había llegado a su fin.

-No muy bien- respondió el ojiverde haciendo una mueca que Harry no pudo identificar.

-Lo sabía, saber que te quedaras en la habitación que anteriormente fue de Sirius no debe ser fácil para ti.

-¿Ésta habitación fue…fue de Sirius!!!? –el rostro del chico se contorsionó, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y los sollozos se hicieron presentes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry golpeó su frente con desesperación. ¿Por qué Ronald Weasley no podía mantener la boca cerrada por unos minutos? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan imprudente?

"en verdad tienes la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de té" –pensó sin poder evitar recordar las palabras de Hermione. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordarla. Hermione no era así, ella nunca sería tan tosca e insensible al darle una mala noticia, ella siempre procuraba hacerlo de tal forma que su dolor no fuese inmenso y lo cobijaba en sus brazos una vez que la tristeza se apoderaba de él.

-¿Qué no lo sabias?-indagó el pelirrojo extrañado por la reacción de su amigo – ¿No te lo dijo el profesor Lupin? ¿No te dijo que ésta es la casa de Sirius y te quedaras en su habitación?

-Solo me dijo que este lugar es el cuartel de la orden del fénix, nunca mencionó que era la casa de Sirius y…que ésta…ésta era su habitación- exclamó entre sollozos.

-Amigo, lo lamento mucho.

Nada. Ron no tenía la delicadeza de darle un abrazo ahora que más lo necesitaba. Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando la imagen de una chica castaña apareció en su mente. ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de las cosas que Hermione hacia por él? ¿Cómo fue que nunca reparó en los pequeños detalles que ella le otorgaba, mismos que alegraban su desgraciada existencia?

-Por fin lo vas comprendiendo- susurró Dumbledore colocándose a su lado. Contrario a lo que pensaba ver en los orbes esmeraldas, se encontró con un profundo dolor y arrepentimiento. Quizás no todo estaba perdido, quizás Harry comenzaba a darse cuenta del amor que sentía por su mejor amiga, Hermione.


	20. Renovando esperanzas

Su corazón pálpito furiosamente, Ronald Weasley estaba frente a él haciendo bromas estúpidas en un inútil intento de animar al pequeño Harry. ¿Es que acaso era tan difícil para Ron dar un abrazo? ¿Es que era tan ciego que no podía ver lo que necesitaba su mejor amigo?

Se sentía furioso, pero no con Ron, sino consigo mismo. Siempre necesito a Hermione, incluso para las cosas mas insignificantes; pero fue lo bastante idiota como para no aceptarlo, y lo fue aun más al involucrarse con alguien como Ginny.

-Es hora de irnos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo y me temo que no podremos ver todo lo que tenia planeado- exclamó Dumbledore, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Quiero ver a Hermione- murmuró cortante, mirando directamente los ojos azules del anciano.

-Escucha Harry, si lo hacemos perderemos tiempo valioso.

-Quiero ver a Hermione- repitió apretando los puños.

-No es posible. Tenemos que ver muchas cosas importantes, no te puedo dar ese gusto- respondió el ex director intentando persuadirlo de esa idea.

-Por favor-sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos al tiempo que caía de rodillas – necesito verla…escuchar su voz…¡¡¡La necesito!!!

Albus sonrió satisfecho, en definitiva no todo estaba perdido. Se arrodilló junto a él y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el brillo de amor con mayor resplandor en los ojos del chico. Chasqueó los dedos y en un segundo se encontraron en un remolino.

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, no podía creer que Dumbledore le concediese semejante cosa. _"quizás no es tan malo después de todo, quizás realmente me quiere ayudar"_

De improviso, sintió como si estuviese cayendo de su escoba. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando Dumbledore lo empujó con fuerza; abrió los ojos precipitadamente al sentir como su cuerpo chocaba contra una plataforma húmeda.

-¿Donde estamos? –preguntó confundido, temblando por la humedad de sus ropas.

-En Bulgaria, justo donde se encuentra Hermione Granger.

Alzó la vista notando sus gafas estrelladas, un flash llegó a su mente recordándole como conoció a quien fue su mejor amiga y la infinidad de veces que la chica castaña reparó sus gafas.

-Oculus reparo- dijo Dumbledore, apuntando su varita con dirección a las gafas del chico. Harry sonrió con nostalgia, cargado de tristeza por no escuchar la dulce voz de Hermione pronunciar el hechizo.

-Vamos Viktor, ¡No es tan difícil!

Al escuchar una melodiosa voz, giró su rostro tan rápidamente que se lastimó el cuello. Hermione estaba a unos metros de ellos aferrada a la mano de Viktor e incitándolo a que la siguiera. _"esta hermosa_" pensó el chico, mirando embobado como la ropa de invierno de la castaña se ajustaba a su perfecto cuerpo. Hermione vestía un pantalón negro de poliéster, un jersey blanco de cuello alto que se adhería a su busto, un hermoso abrigo de color negro y unos gruesos guantes y bufanda del mismo color. Sus rizos castaños ondeaban al viento dándole un toque infantil.

Se dio cuenta entonces que se encontraban en lo que parecía una pista de hielo; Hermione, quien se había "molestado" con Viktor, se alejó de él y patinaba muy cerca de Harry y Dumbledore.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de la castaña, el mismo que adquiría al pelear con Ron y con él. Giró su rostro para mirar al búlgaro, quien se encontraba a varios metros mirando embobado a Hermione

-Amorr no te pongas así, es que éstas cosas de muggles no son parra mí- gritó Krum.

La castaña hacia caso omiso a sus gritos y se deleitaba sobre el hielo. Harry quedó impresionado al ver el complicado salto y el aterrizaje perfecto que realizo la chica.

-No sabia que fuera tan buena- pensó en voz alta.

-Supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella- respondió un sorprendido Dumbledore-¡Pero que belleza realizan los muggles!

- Tiene razón- exclamó derrotado. ¿Qué caso tenía revelarse a las palabras de Albus si todo lo que decía era verdad? ¿Qué sabía de Hermione? ¿Qué le gustaba a su mejor amiga? ¿Cómo era su vida muggle? ¿Tenia hermanos? ¿Y como demonios se llamaban sus padres? ¿Cuál era su segundo apellido? ¿Y su segundo nombre? ¿Hermione tenia un segundo nombre?

- ¡Si serás idiota! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

-Un pésimo amigo, debo decir- Dumbledore que parecía embobado con la forma en que Hermione patinaba, lo miró severamente provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, nunca aprecié lo suficiente a Hermione.

-Nunca la valoraste- corrigió el anciano indicándole que mirara a su amiga.

Viktor Krum, que se acercaba torpemente a ella, tropezó de pronto atrayendo así no solo a mirada angustiada de la castaña, sino también la risa de Harry y una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro de Dumbledore.

-¡¡¡Viktor!!!- gritó Hermione, patinando velozmente hacia el búlgaro. La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se borró y su seño se contrajo. De nueva cuenta aquella llama quemó el interior de su pecho, esta vez con mayor ardor; y entonces, al ver como Hermione ayudaba a Krum a levantarse y lo besaba una y otra vez, lo supo. Estaba celoso, como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Deseaba con todo su ser estar en el lugar de Viktor y ser quien recibiera los besos de la castaña, deseo ser el dueño de aquellos labios que tan solo una vez tuvo la oportunidad de probar.

- Herr…mio…ne no me pidas que intente "hacerr" esto. ¡No es lo mío!

-Tampoco lo mío es volar, y aun así me obligaste a subir a esa maldita escoba –respondió entre risas y besos.

- Maldito búlgaro- susurró Harry, echando chispas por los ojos. Albus lo miraba cauteloso, con temor a que en cualquier momento el chico diera a relucir el temperamento de los Potter y cometiera una tontería_. "como si con aquel beso no bastara."_

-Te amo Viktor-susurró Hermione, a unos centímetros de los labios del búlgaro. Harry miró furioso como volvían a besarse, ésta vez con mayor pasión.

Se dio cuenta de que sus celos no eran por la gran amistad que alguna vez lo unió a Hermione, sino que había algo más. Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, le gustaba, y mucho.

No pudo más que sentirse abatido y desolado, ¿De qué le servía ahora darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella si nunca más podría estar a su lado?

"_¡maldición! soy un imbécil. El idiota mas grande que existe en el mundo mágico…y en el muggle también"_

-Profesor ¿Nunca más tendré su amistad?- cuestionó cabizbajo. El anciano lo miró extrañado, ¿acaso estaba llorando? Por mucho que lo mereciera, no podía verlo sufrir a tal grado.

Le regaló una sonrisa esperando tranquilizarlo, pero por desgracia el ojiverde no lo tomó muy bien, pues apretaba con fuerza los nudillos.

-Aun puedes hacer algo.

-¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? ¡Dígame que y lo hare enseguida! ¡Dígame por favor! –suplicó el chico, levantando su vista y confirmando las sospechas de su ex director.

-Todavía no es tiempo, debes esperar.

-Entonces, en algún momento ¿Podre…? ¿Podre hablar con ella nuevamente?- preguntó con un hilito de voz. En su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos centelló el brillo de esperanza, misma que había perdido al saber que Hermione se encontraba en Bulgaria

-¿Podre recuperar su amistad?

-Te será complicado, quizás consigas su amistad; pero no te querrá ni la mitad de lo que te quiere ahora- respondió en susurro, sintiendo pena por el joven Potter.

-Pero ¿Por…? ¿Por qué?

-Harry, ustedes dos vivieron muchas cosas; sucesos en los cuales solo contaban el uno con el otro para salvar sus vidas. Todas esas experiencias que vivieron crearon un lazo inexplicable entre los dos. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué no sientes la misma confianza con Ron Weasley que con Hermione? Ó ¿por qué ella sabia lo que te preocupaba ó atormentaba con solo mirar tus ojos?

-Ya veo-exclamó derrotado- como nunca vivimos eso, no se creó entre nosotros ese vinculo tan especial. Pero ¿Eso quiere decir que Hermione me quiere únicamente por todo lo que vivimos?

Albus lo miró sereno, bufando pacíficamente. Una de las cosas que siempre le desagrado de Harry era lo "nada inteligente" que se mostraba en algunas ocasiones. Colocó una mano en el hombro del chico y lo miró como si se tratase de su niño pequeño que no entendía el por qué de la lluvia.

-Eso quiere decir, que los sentimientos que Hermione tenía desde antes de conocerte, se hicieron más fuertes. Ella no te quiere por todas las aventuras que le hiciste pasar, sino porque en cada una de ellas le mostraste al verdadero Harry.

¿Era su imaginación o Dumbledore le estaba queriendo dar un mensaje oculto en esas palabras? ¿Hermione sentía algo por él desde entes de conocerlo? ¿Sus sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes? Claramente las palabras de Dumbledore implicaban más de un sentimiento, y con lo poco que sabía de Hermione podía deducir que uno de ellos era admiración, pues era lo que sentía su amiga por todo mago que apareciera en un libro honorable. Pero ¿Había algo más? ¿Curiosidad? ¡No! Ella no era curiosa. Entonces, ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Acaso ella…?

"_¡Se enamoró de mi!" _

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Hermione, Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, ¿¡¡¡Enamorada de él!!!? Negó con decepción ante aquella descabellada idea. Hermione nunca se enamoraría de un personaje, porque era así como lo representaban en los libros. Un héroe que venció al mago tenebroso.

"_¡Lockhart!"_- pensó con entusiasmo_-"¡Hermione se enamorado de él!"_

Pero de nueva cuenta la decepción lo embargó, pues recordaba perfectamente que lo que su mejor amiga sintió por el peor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no fue más que una ilusión; algo temporal.

"_**los sentimientos que Hermione tenía, se hicieron mas fuertes."**_

Las palabras de Albus Dumbledore resonaban en su cabeza. Si no se equivocaba, Hermione se enamoró del Harry de los libros, y al conocer al verdadero Harry ¡Esos sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes!

-Tienes razón- le dijo el anciano, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry, que no cabía de felicidad, no pudo más que gritar a los cuatro vientos. No le afectó ni siquiera el hecho de que la castaña se encontraba a unos metros de él en los brazos de quien una vez fue su rival, ni tampoco la forma en que Dumbledore lo miraba. Ya nada tenia importancia salvo lo recientemente descubierto.

Se sentía dichoso, feliz y con un gran nudo en la garganta. Algo raro sucedía en su estomago, pareciera que miles de mariposas revolotearan juguetonas dentro de él. Decidido a no quebrarse la cabeza para descubrir que era aquella sensación y que la ocasionaba, se dedico únicamente a pensar en la forma de recuperar la amistad de Hermione. Porque ahora sus esperanzas habían aumentado y no descansaría hasta recuperar lo que estúpidamente perdió.

-Te voy a recuperar. Lo juro- determinó tajante, ante la mirada de orgullo y satisfacción de Dumbledore.

--------OoOoO---------

"**No te preocupes por que los demás hablen mal de ti, preocúpate cuando nadie hable ni bien ni mal de ti, porque eso significa que no le impostas a nadie"**

**H&H**

"**Un **_**mal**_** fanfiction, recibe más comentarios halagadores que un **_**buen**_** fanfiction, es por eso que los **_**grandes escritores**_** se indignan y hacen venenosos comentarios"**

**H&H**

"**El lápiz y papel, son magia que nos permiten expresarnos, y nadie tiene derecho a decirte que no lo hagas"**


	21. Conociendo a Hermione Granger

Permaneció largo rato admirando las habilidades artísticas de Hermione. Verla patinar hacía que la viera aun más hermosa de lo que alguna vez le pareció. Ella no era fea, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de lo condenadamente hermosa que era; porque Hermione no solo era hermosa por dentro, sino también por fuera.

A pesar de que recientemente había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba su mejor amiga, se sentía pleno, en paz y tan feliz como nunca en su vida lo había estado; ni siquiera cuando besó a Ginny por primera vez después de aquel partido de quidditch se había sentido así. Con Hermione siempre era diferente, siempre era mas intenso todo lo que le hacia sentir.

"_¡¡¡Tú la amas!!!"_

Recordó vagamente como esa voz que era idéntica a la de la castaña, le había repetido esa frase infinidad de veces. ¿Amarla? No estaba seguro, solo sabia que la quería mas que como una simple amiga.

No pudo evitar pensar en que haría cuando llegara su momento de actuar ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaría preparado para hablar con ella? ¿Podría acaso ser prudente y no mencionar nada de su otra vida? ¿Cómo demonios se acercaría a ella? Todo era complicado, sobre todo porque estaba seguro que no podría estar a menos de cinco metros lejos de ella sin tener el impulso de besarla de nuevo. ¿Por qué la vainilla tenia que ser tan endemoniadamente adictiva? ó ¿Era acaso que Hermione era la adictiva?

Suspiró profundamente, cansado de escuchar como la chillona voz de Ginny le repetía una y otra vez que solo sentía lastima por la castaña. ¿Acaso lo creía tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo que sentía?

Gruñó por lo bajo cuando se percató que realmente había sido un idiota, pues tuvo que desear no conocer a su mejor amiga para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

"_bien, el primer paso para avanzar es aceptar. Fui un verdadero idiota y en verdad me gusta Hermione. ¡Me gusta mi mejor amiga!"_ – pensó feliz, dejándose caer en la nieve. Miró el cielo con una sonrisa en los labios, sus pensamientos lo llevaban a ver a su amiga hasta en esa pomposa nube que cubría levemente los rayos del sol.

De repente, a su mente llegó la imagen de la chica pelirroja y no pudo evitar cuestionarse sobre lo que sentía por ella. Nunca estuvo muy seguro de que lo que sentía era amor, pero se sentía tan cómodo con ella que los sentimientos no importaban. Porque ahora lo sabía con certeza, lo que sentía por Ginevra Weasley no era más que comodidad y atracción. Le agradaba de sobre manera sentirse querido por la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, saber que esa chica lo deseaba por sobre todas las cosas y que pese a que pasaron mucho años, espero por él. Pero todo eso se vio en el olvido al averiguar en ese mundo que Ginny solo se había enamorado de él por ser "el niño que vivió" y que se había mantenido a su lado porque se convirtió en "el salvador del mundo mágico."

Recordó entonces a Hermione y lo recientemente descubierto. Ella se había enamorado de él, del verdadero Harry; no del niño que vivió, no de Harry Potter ni de la imagen que pintaba en un estúpido libro. Hermione se había enamorado de Harry, el chico inseguro e imprudente que había conocido en el vagón del tren.

Entendió entonces lo diferentes que eran ambas chicas, pues a diferencia de Ginny; Hermione no salió con ningún otro chico para "llamar su atención" y tampoco le reclamaba por cualquier estupidez. No, Hermione no era así. Ella era tan maravillosa que lo único que buscaba era verlo feliz. Siempre lo apoyaba, lo comprendía y lo aconsejaba; incluso cuando se trataba de chicas. Con ella no requería comprar infinidad de regalos para pedir su perdón, Hermione lo perdonaba con una disculpa sincera.

No pudo evitar maldecirse internamente al imaginar el daño que le debió haber hecho a Hermione cuando le contó lo que ocurrió con Cho Chang después de que los dejara solos en la sala de los menesteres, y peor aun, lo mucho que debió haber sufrido al ver el beso que le dio a Ginny en la sala común.

Pero ¿Y si para ese entonces Hermione ya no sentía nada por él? Las palabras de Dumbledore le decían lo contrario, pero la intriga seguía ahí, dentro de él. ¿Por qué le había ayudado con Cho? ¿Por qué aconsejo a Ginny? ¿Y por qué se veía tan feliz cuando lo vio besar a la chica Weasley? ¿Qué clase de mujer ayudaba a su "amor secreto" con la chica de sus sueños? ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo así?

"_Una persona que ama realmente"_ –dijo una voz desconocida.

-Pero… ¿Qué?

Todo pensamiento se borró de su mente cuando vio frente a él a Hermione. Su cabello ondeaba jugando con el viento, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro y la tenue luz solar que la iluminaba le daba un toque celestial. Era quizás la imagen más hermosa que sus orbes verdes pudiesen apreciar. Todo dialogo coherente se perdió en su garganta, provocando que ésta se secara rápidamente.

Hermione giró velozmente, riendo cuando el hielo que desprendían sus patines daba directo en la cara de Krum. Harry la observó embobado, guardando en su memoria todos y cada uno de los gesto de su amiga.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de que la luz hacía que su cabello se viese con destellos dorados, ni que al sonreír su labio superior se curveaba de una forma exquisita, como incitándolo a besarla en ese instante.

Pero hubo algo que si notó. El brillo en los ojos de Hermione, ese que lo hipnotizaba cada vez que veía sus orbes castaños, no era tan intenso como antes. Sus ojos no tenia ni un pequeño asomo del destello que los hacia brillar siempre. No supo muy bien por qué, pero el notar eso lo llevó a sonreír como un tonto.

El viento sopló furiosamente, jugando con aquellos rizos castaños, provocando en Harry cierto sentimiento de envidia. ¿Qué no daría él por se ese viento que tenia el privilegio de rozar su piel?

Amorr ¿No crrees que ya es suficiente?- Viktor se acercaba a ella cautelosamente, tambaleándose de vez en cuando a cada paso que daba- ya comenzó a nevarr

No, Viktor- rogó la joven con una sonrisilla que Harry nunca le había visto, pero la hacía lucir hermosa – quiero quedarme unos minutos más. ¿Sabes? estar aquí me recuera mi infancia. Cada navidad, mis padres me llevaban a Vancouver y estar así, en medio de una nevada, me ayudaba a olvidar la soledad que sentía durante los periodos del colegio. Pero sin duda, prefiero estar bajo la lluvia; siento que mis problemas se resbalan de mi cuerpo con las gotas de agua- confesó apenada. El de gafas la miró bastante sorprendido; nunca imaginó que Hermione tuviera gustos algo infantiles ¿Por qué nunca le había contado eso a él? ¿Por qué nunca lo invitó a jugar bajo los copos de nieve como ahora lo hacía con Viktor?

-Supongo que estaba bastante ocupada ayudándote a sobrevivir- comentó Dumbledore. Harry giró su rostro hasta encontrarse con el del anciano. Se había olvidado de que su ex director estaba a su lado.

-Tal vez, pero hubo momentos en los que se prestó la oportunidad de que me lo contara.

-¿En verdad te hubiese interesado?

-¡Por supuesto!- reclamó molesto – ¡A mi me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con Hermione! ¡Siempre fue así!

- No pensaste lo mismo cuando la señorita Granger fundó esa asociación a favor de los derechos de elfos domésticos ó todas aquellas tardes que te pedía que la acompañaras a la biblioteca ó…

-Esta bien, ya entendí.

- No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, Harry, aunque no lo creas- agregó al ver la mirada fulminante que le dirigía el chico- lo estoy haciendo para que no comentas el mismo error que yo.

-¿El mismo error? - cuestionó con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro. ¡Albus Dumbledore había cometido _un_ error! Pensó irónicamente.

-No viene al caso contártelo ahora; solo te diré, que en aquella ocasión en que te mostré lo que había ocurrido con los padres de Tom Riddle, lo hice por una razón muy poderosa.

-¿Y cuál es esa razón?

- Cuando me preguntaste si era necesario que supieras lo que hizo Mirope Gaunt te dije que sí, esperando que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué profesor? –cuestionó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. ¿Por qué Dumbledore siempre tenia que andar con rodeos cuando hablaba con él?

- En ese tiempo me di cuenta que tu forma de ver a la hermana del joven Weasley había cambiado. Y hay ciertas similitudes entre ese hecho y lo que viste en el pensadero.

-¿¡¡¡Me esta diciendo que a mí también me envenenaron con una poción!!!?- no se sorprendió de que eso fuese verdad, después de ver cómo era Ginny realmente, la creía capaz de utilizar una poción de amor para mantenerlo a su lado.

-No exactamente.

-No quiero saber mas de eso, no ahora- gruñó al ver que el anciano pretendía continuar- tan solo quiero ver a Hermione.

Se alejó lo más posible de Dumbledore, no quería escuchar sus confesiones tardías. Buscó con la mirada a su mejor amiga y se dio cuenta de que tanto ella como Krum, se alejaban a paso lento. Emprendió marchas tras ellos, observando fijamente los rizos castaños. ¿En que momento su cabello había dejado de ser enmarañado y rebelde para darle paso a esos risos bien definidos que caían por sus hombros?

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Tenemos que ver lo que sucede contigo!- reclamó Albus, no dispuesto a perder más tiempo.

-No quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí, con Hermione.

-Pero tienes que ver…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sufro días tras día por la falta de Sirius y la poca sensibilidad de Ron? – Interrumpió desafiante-. Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto. Quiero estar aquí, con Hermione- terminó tajante.

El ex director se detuvo en seco mirándolo desorbitado. Ese chico que durante mucho tiempo se mostro narcisista, aquel que decía no importarle lo que le ocurriese a la joven castaña, había dejado de pensar en él y se preocupaba por saber mas sobre ella. Sonrió feliz de saber que volvía a ser el Harry que tanto quería, y no aquel joven prepotente en que se había convertido.

-Está bien.- murmuró Albus, provocando que fuera ahora Harry quien se detuviera en seco. El chico de gafas le miró agradeciéndole. Así, ambos siguieron a Hermione por una ladera. Pronto llegaron a lo que parecía ser un castillo, quizás el mas raro que Harry había visto en su vida. Todo el castillo era de mármol blanco brillante, con ventanales de todas formas y tamaños. Tan solo tenía una torre en el centro, que era mucho más alta de las que tenía Hogwarts; a un costado, tenía un gran campo de quidditch, y todo el castillo era rodeado por grandes arboles; pero sin duda, lo mas llamativo, era el gran escudo de la familia Krum que estaba en la entrada principal tallado en mármol.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se encontró en una inmensa sala de estar. Todo en aquel lugar tenía el emblema de los Krum; desde la alfombra azul eléctrico, hasta el borde de la chimenea. Se sintió muy incomodo en ese lugar, y por lo que pudo observar; Hermione se encontraba igual.

Pasaron largo rato sentados frente a la chimenea, Viktor hablaba sin para y Hermione lo escuchaba atenta mientras jugaba con sus rizos. No pudo evitar sentir envidia por el búlgaro. Él deseaba con todo su corazón estar en el lugar de Krum y ser quien abrazara a Hermione para matar el frio.

Cuando la castaña salió de la estancia y él fue tras ella, se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore le había tomado el pelo. Ahora veía a su mejor amiga en la que parecía ser su habitación. La castaña leía un libro bajo la tenue luz de una lamparita de noche.

-¿Por qué ha hecho esto? - reclamó molesto, convencido de que el anciano no quería que lo presenciara todo. ¿Habría algo de lo que no se debía enterar?

-Estaremos aquí hasta que la señorita Granger regrese a Hogwarts, pero tomando en cuenta de que eso será en tres semanas, adelantare un poco el proceso. Te advertí que viendo esto perdemos tiempo.

- ¡Y yo le dije que no me importa!- dijo con tono altanero. Se dedicó a observar fijamente a Hermione. A lo largo del viaje que estaba haciendo, comprendió que no conocía a amiga tanto como él pensaba, y por ello, deseaba conocer más de ella; saber que era lo que le gustaba y a que le tenía miedo. _"sus padres" _pensó al recordar la forma que adoptó el Boggart en el despacho de Lupin.

Sonrió con nostalgia al ver como Hermione mordía su labio inferior. Le encantaba que hiciera ese gesto, pues era lo que siempre hacia cuando se preocupaba por él. Descubrió entonces que Hermione mordía su labio inferior no solo por preocupación, sino también cuando se concentraba en hacer algo, justo como lo hacía con ese libro.

"_Fue entonces que los magos obtuvieron el control sobre los elfos domésticos, logrando dominar a una de las razas más poderosas del mundo mágico"_

La chica enarcó una ceja, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Harry.

"_¡Y consideran eso una gran Azaña! ¡Eso es truhan! ¿¡Cómo pueden esclavizar a una criatura mágica!? ¿¡Qué clase de magos somos!? No es justo, los elfos deberían ser libres"_

"_la Hermione de siempre."_

Guardó en su memoria todo lo que aprendía de su amiga. El hecho de no haberse conocido no había afectado en nada el deseo de Hermione de liberar a los elfos domésticos; al parecer, era parte de su naturaleza luchar contra las injusticias, ó al menos lo que ella consideraba una injusticia.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, aprendía el significado en los gestos del rostro de la castaña. Descubrió por ejemplo: Que cuando Hermione enarcaba una ceja, era porque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía el autor; y cuando contraía el seño, era porque tenía alguna duda. Tan perdido estaba en estudiar a su amiga que no se dio cuanta de que Dumbledore le hacia señas y que la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente.

-Deberrias descansar-murmuró la tosca voz de Viktor Krum, atrayendo no solo la atención de Hermione, sino también la de Harry.

- No tengo sueño, además me encanta leer antes de dormir. Es mi manera de despejar mi mente para así poder descansar.

-Lo sé amor

_¿Lo sabe? ¿¡Como es posible que Viktor Krum, conozca mejor a Hermione, que yo!? Merlín ¡Él ha estado a su lado solo unos meses!_

Giró su rostro hasta encontrarse con el de su profesor. Por la expresión de Albus, pensaba lo mismo que él. No entendía nada, ¿Por qué Hermione nunca le había contado nada de su vida? ¿Es que no confiaba en él? Ó ¿Todo era culpa suya?

Estrujó su cerebro por unos segundos, tratando de recordar algún momento en que le hubiese preguntado a Hermione algo de su vida. Nada, nunca se preocupó por saber algo más de ella. Siempre creyó que la conocía mejor que nadie. ¿Cómo nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que no era así?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Harrry Potterr en todo esto? – reclamó el búlgaro algo molesto. Al escuchar su nombre, Harry volteó a verle tan rápido que su cuello crujió sonoramente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Viktor?

- Es que no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que tiene que verr Harrry Potterr con lo elfos domésticos?

-¡Ya te lo dije! Según he escuchado, ha localizado la entrada de las cocinas. Quizás si hablo con él, ¡Me lleve con los elfos! –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry sonrió feliz. ¡Hermione quería hablar con él! Miró a Albus y su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro del anciano.

-Lo lamento Harry-murmuró el ex director con una voz que no parecía la suya.

-No tienes que hablarr con Potterr para localizarr a los elfos, mi amigo Drraco Malfoy te puede ayudarr

-No confió en Malfoy- enarcó una ceja como clara muestra de que no estaba de acuerdo. Harry miró a su profesor y a su mejor amiga repetidas veces, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Dumbledore le había dicho eso?

-¿Y si confías en potterr?

- No- dijo rotundamente la castaña, haciendo que el corazón del joven de ojos verdes se oprimiera dolorosamente- pero estoy segura que no es tan despreciable como Malfoy.

-Herr…mi…one busca a alguien más que te pueda ayudar

-¡Pero, Viktor!- exclamó desesperada- ¿Qué tienes en contra de que hable con él?

-¡¡¡Que no se me olvida la forrma en que lo mirrabas en aquel baile!!!- gritó furioso. Harry lo miró sorprendido. Viktor Krum estaba celoso, ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que Hermione sentía por él?

-¡Otra vez con eso!

-No me vas a negarr que te gustaba.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No puedes negarrlo

-Yo siempre te lo deje claro Viktor, lo único que podía sentir por Harry Potter era admiración ¿¡Por qué no entiendes que es a ti a quien amo!?

Y así entendió el significado de las palabras de Dumbledore. Hermione Granger no sentía más que admiración por Harry Potter. Sus palabras dejaban claro que eso ya no era así. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se tornasen cristalinos. Todas las esperanzas que tenía se esfumaban de un momento a otro, mas aun después de escuchar las siguientes palabras de quien fue su mejor amiga.

-¿Entonces porr qué lo mirrabas así?

-…Sentí pena por él –exclamó la castaña, titubeando por tan solo unos segundos. Harry, que no se percató de esto, la miró con resentimiento, con dolor y decepción. ¿Pena? ¿Sentía pena por él? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal, nunca había sentido ese profundo dolor que viajaba por cada partícula de su cuerpo y estallaba furiosamente en su corazón.

Cuando Viktor Krum se marchó de La habitación, Hermione se dejó caer recargada en la puerta. La expresión de su rostro atraía la atención del de gafas, más aun cuando comenzó a llorar. Harry sintió su sangre hervir y se debatió unos segundos sin saber si quedarse y consolar a Hermione ó salir en busca del búlgaro y hacerlo pagar por cada una de las lagrimas que derramaba su mejor amiga.

Finalmente, optó por quedarse junto a Hermione, y ante la mirada atenta de Dumbledore se arrodilló junto a la castaña y la abrazó. Hermione tembló ligeramente antes de comenzar a sollozar silenciosamente. Harry por su parte, sentía tan bien de poder estar así. Era como si sus brazos estuviesen hechos a la medida del cuerpo de Hermione y la cálida sensación que recorría su cuerpo derretía el hielo que hace tan solo unos segundos envolvió a su corazón. Hermione posó sus brazos sobre los de Harry, aunque realmente abrazaba sus rodillas.

-Tranquila-susurró a su oído- te prometo que no permitiré que nada vuelva a lastimarte. Siempre estaré ahí para ti porque…porque yo te quiero.

Albus observó asombrado como Hermione dejaba de llorar y sonreía. ¿Lo había escuchado? ¿Sería acaso que Harry realmente podía cambiar ese mundo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sus planes nunca fueron esos. Harry debía ver como era la vida sin su mejor amiga, no debía cambiar lo que sucedía. Ya había provocado que Hermione saliera con Viktor Krum, ¿Qué más iba a cambiar?

Un leve crack en su bolsillo provocó que su rostro se tornase más pálido. Miró aquel pequeño reloj dorado; ya no le quedaba casi nada de tiempo, solo el suficiente para que Harry viese los sucesos más importantes, sobre todo, aquel que podría acabar con su vida. Con un nudo en la garganta, sacó su varita y apuntó al joven que miraba embelesado a la castaña que dormía en sus brazos. Tenía que hacerlo, por mucho que le doliera tenia que romper su promesa y adelantar los sucesos; aunque Harry lo odiara por eso.


End file.
